


Back From the Dead

by George_Athelstan, HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown



Category: Graceland (TV), Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Athelstan/pseuds/George_Athelstan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: "The cynic took a deep breath and started up the stairs, forcing himself to be courageous, he needed answers as to how his fiance -a man who had supposedly been murdered by a terrorist group back home in Paris three years prior- could be alive and well in America."A Les Mis / Graceland crossover with the talented HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown (2013)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Enjolras and Mike changes depending on whether the character is more in his own personality - Enjolras - or taking on the role of Mike Warren

Grantaire stood stock still as he gazed up at the apartment that rose above him his heart beating frantically in his chest. It was impossible. It could not be him. And yet he'd seen his face, he'd seen him upon the beach not yards from where he stood just twenty minutes ago. The cynic took a deep breath and started up the stairs, forcing himself to be courageous. He needed answers as to how his fiance -a man who had supposedly been murdered by a terrorist group back home in Paris three years prior- could be alive and well in America. “I need to speak to Enjolras.” he demanded angrily as a muscular male opened the door, her eyebrow raising in confusion. Briggs closed the door momentarily on the manic intruder and headed into the living room. “Who has been giving out this address to their CI's?” he snapped angrily.

Mike looked up; just coming into view from the kitchen. Everyone murmured different things about how they haven't told anyone about Graceland, ending with Mike. "What does this CI look like?"

"Tall, pale, brown hair. Definite signs of an accent. French I’d say." he raised an eyebrow at Mike, crossing his arms across his chest and frowning. "He's one of yours?"

"I don't have any CI's, Briggs, you know that!" He retorted. The youngest member turned his  
head, thinking. His eyes widened, turning his glance back to Briggs. "Don't tell me he has green on." It couldn't be him.

"Green jeans, red beanie." he stepped closer to the blond. "You know the rules here Mike. You could burn the house by giving the address out to anyone!"

"I. Didn't. Tell. Anyone." He articulated as he made direct eye contact with his superior. His tone turned more bitter at each word. Mike side-stepped Briggs and moved towards the door, opening it to see his former comrade. "R?" He muttered barely above a whisper.

Grantaire's eyes widened as he looked upon the tanned face clearly for the first time in three years. "Mon Dieu!" he gripped the door frame as the shock rushed through his body, legs wobbling slightly. "You are dead....how...how is this even so..."

Mike moved forward to be able to catch Grantaire if need be. "I'm not dead... I'm here. How - how did you find me?"

The cynic looked away evasively. "It was by chance that I saw you here today...I am in town on business."

The blond looked back into the house, seeing Brigg's harsh stare again - how was he to explain this. "Walk with me." He commanded, stepping out of the house completely and closing the door behind him.

Grantaire wound his arms around himself and nodded, keeping distance from Enjolras as he started down the stairs, his shoulders tense.

Enjolras' expression gradually turned back into his marble statue self he had left in France. Something about being with Grantaire made some of the old him come back. "How did you find me?" He asked again once they were on the beach and away from his housemates.

"I wasn't looking for you." Grantaire answered in a detached tone, forcing his gaze to remain on the sand below and not upon the love he thought dead. "I was here in town...and I saw you on the beach not half an hour ago playing games with your roommates....I couldn't believe my eyes."

"Right," he couldn't help but laugh, remembering how Johnny and Paige were against him on the beach as Paul "mellowed out" on some waves. He had to admit, the time he had spent in America, even a few years, made him not as tense and serious as he was in France.

“You died." Grantaire repeated as he sunk to sit on the sand, looking out to the waves evasively as several tears slipped out unbidden. "They told us you died...we had a funeral....Combeferre blamed himself. He still does."

"R..." he sunk down to sit beside the skeptic.”I had too, I didn't have a choice." He turned his attention to the waves. Combeferre blamed himself for Enjolras' death, or what they thought was his death. Yes, the mission didn't go according to plan - it didn't end the way anyone had planned it. "The enemy, they had to think I was dead, and for them not to harm any of you, you had to believe it too."

"You think we are all fine? You have no idea..." he looked down at his hands. "The Paris crime syndicate is under the control of Montparnasse, Clasqueous and Thernardier now. The others have moved out from there, it isn't safe for the group. Bahorel nearly got gunned down. Thankfully he is alright."

"Where are the others?" he inquired flatly without eye contact.

"Jehan and Courf headed to London, Combeferre with them. Bahorel and Feuilly to Poland, Marius and Cosette are still in Paris unharmed due to her father's position. Joly, Bossuet and Mushietta headed to Marseille. Gavroche and Eponine fled to New York." he rubbed a hand through his hair sighing. "They got out quick enough."

"I had no idea..." Enjolras had thought that everything would have gone on as usual, but then - losing him, losing their leader, that had to be hard, especially when members blamed themselves. "What are you doing here?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Grantaire closed his eyes and rose to his feet, unable to meet Enjolras' gaze he began to walk towards the water. "I did not get out quick enough before they began to exert their control."

Enjolras looked towards the ground, closing his eyes. He then rose to his feet and stood beside Grantaire. "You're safe now. They're not here." His voice was certain and determined.

"No I am not....I am not safe." he rubbed at his face sighing. "I am here because they have sent me here. Like I said....I'm here on work." he whispered quietly.

"Y-you're working for them!" His voice almost broke. "The very people we've been trying to crack down on?"

Grantaire flinched at the yell. "Not by choice, Apollo....it was my life or this job..."

"So you decide to spare your own life for the cost of others! I thought more of you, R, honestly." He bit his lip to try and calm himself down. His hand pulsed as if he had his mechanism for his hand-coordination.

The cynic's shoulders slumped visibly at the words coming from his fiance, the disappointment making guilt swirl within him. "...No-one has died, Apollo. Not yet. It is....illegal shipments they have asked me to attend to..."

"But how many have they already? How many are the planning?" He questioned with a few steps towards Grantaire. His voice eased as he moved his hand to interlock with the other's. He could see how distraught the brunet was about the situation - how everyone had to flee Paris, how he thought Enjolras was dead, and now seeming to be forced to do this job. "You don't have to do this."

Grantaire looked up slowly, his eyes wet with tears. "I didn't plan to go through with it....I planned to run to the feds the moment I landed over here but.... Thenardier, he told me about the man receiving the shipment....what he would do to me...." he shivered at the thought. "...I can't cross this Bello. He would have me mutilated. I am scared, Apollo."

"Bello?" his voice hitched, letting his hand go. "You work with Bello?"

"I have never met the man. All I have is two instructions. A pick up point and then a delivery point."

"Who are you to meet there?"

Grantaire shrugged. "I don't know. They said he will send a representative. You have to believe me I don't want to do this!"

A smirk grew on his face as his arms crossed over his chest. "I have two ideas on who you'll meet, one of which will be me."

Grantaire's eyes met the blond's in confusion. "I don't understand..."

It took a minute for Enjolras to continue. He had to tell Grantaire, so he would understand, but how much? "I work for Bello. I help him train his guards and men to shoot correctly, and I'm also his body guard."

The cynic took a step backwards quickly. "You look down on me for being pushed into this! Yet you do it by choice?!"

"Grantaire, it's not like that." He quickly answered, taking a step forward.

"Then what is it like, Apollo?! For three years you have been fucking dead! And now you're here working for a drug baron! For once in our relationship tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I can't. I'm sorry, Grantaire, but I can't tell you."

"Then I can't help you..." He snapped, turning away from him.

If Grantaire wasn't going to go throw with his trade with Bello, and if Bello found out it was because of him... everything he and Brigg - the whole FBI was working for would be down the toilet, all this time wasted. Enjolras grabbed Grantaire by the forearm, making it so he couldn't walk away. "Promise me you won't say anything about this, not to Bello, not your superiors."

Grantaire tensed at the touch, pulling his arm away. "You don't even care enough to give me the truth. I don't owe you any aid." He started down the beach wiping at the corner of his eyes. "I won't say a thing because, unlike for you, I actually cared. I am in love with you...just another act for you it seems."

His heart sank when Grantaire pulled away. His words left a sting, remembering how heartless he had seemed in Paris to him. "This isn't an easy thing, it's complicated."

Grantaire spun, anger coloring his tear-stained face. "I've had it up to here with fucking complicated!"

Enjolras took a breath. He had to tell him. "I'm not working for Bello. I'm working for the FBI, a US Government agency."

Grantaire took a sharp breath, raising a hand to rub at his eyes. "...I know what the FBI is, Apollo...undercover with Bello then...bringing.." His eyes widened suddenly. "Bringing down people like me..."

"I won't bring you down," he spoke softly but with certainly, taking his hand again. "But I can help bring them down - the Patron-Minette, Thenardier..."

The cynic took a deep breath knowing the chance he would take would quite possibly sign his own death warrant. "Tomorrow, 2pm..."

"Alright," He nodded. "Oh, and stop with the Apollo... my name is Mike Warren here. Bello only knows me as Mike or Michael." His blue eyes came into full contact with Grantaire's. "There is no Enjolras here."

"Wrong. You once told me you cannot change who you are." He challenged. "Though I will keep the use of the name to private… Mike.” he scrunched his nose in distaste.

"Yes, I'm still me, but you have to understand my position." He searched Grantaire's expression. "Are you still going by your name?"

"They know me simply as R." He sighed, taking a step close to Enjolras. "I don't know what to do. I want out. I just want to be free from this...I want to be with you...."

With both hands holding Grantaire's, Enjolras' thumbs ran across the back of R's hands. "We will be, I just have to take care of a few things, and get you out of this."

"Preferably alive..." He laughed weakly, looking down at their joined hands.

"I promise you. I will keep you alive. Where are you staying?"

"Some crappy motel down the beach." He said with a nod in its general direction.

Enjolras averted his gaze once again. Grantaire already knew where Graceland was, but for him to stay there - that was out of the question. "I'll stay with you, if you want me to." He finally said.

Grantaire rested his head upon Enjolras' shoulder, nodding silently.

His arms went around Grantaire, holding him in an embrace. One hand moved to the back of Grantaire's head and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Let me get some things packed, and we'll be on our way."

The cynic tipped his head up to press a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away. "I'll wait here I guess"

The chief sighed. "It would probably be best... people, people outside the house aren't supposed to know about its address."

"Technically I don't know the address exactly." He quipped as he settled himself on the ground letting the water lap at his bare feet. 

"I don't see any problem with you waiting outside the house," he muttered more to himself, "since you've already been there..." It was mostly because Enjolras didn't want Grantaire to be left out here. Even though the skeptic was a kick-boxer, his position with Thenardier made Enjolras cringe at the possibilities that could happen.

Grantaire ran his hand through the sand below. "I'd rather not be subjected to anymore of those looks from your roommate. At least here I only have the ocean to contend with - cruel, unforgiving but fair." 

Enjolras nodded in understanding. "Paul can be... difficult at times." He looked to the ocean and then back to Grantaire. "I won't be long, just grabbing a few things."

Grantaire nodded silently, letting his fingers idly draw shapes in the sand.

Enjolras soon parted with Grantaire; he constantly looked over his shoulder to watch his dear friend. Once he had gotten back to Graceland, he took a breath before opening the door. Seeing no one in the living room anymore, he quickly went upstairs into his room. His luggage bag was thrown onto the bed, and he quickly packed a few things - the essentials, his hand-gun, two different clothes for Bello - one for each type of meet, as well as some casual clothes.

Hearing movement in Briggs had headed to the doorway watching as the younger man packed. "Going somewhere?" He asked sternly.

"Yeah, heading out for the night," he replied flatly as he zipped the bag.

"...with this CI? Why is he showing up here in the evening? What information could he have that's so urgent?"

"It's a long story, Briggs..."

"Then give me the cliff notes."

Mike didn't want to go into this, but he knew that Paul had a chance of meeting Grantaire in the future. "He's going to meet me tomorrow to do a trade with Bello," he started as he stood up correctly. "He hasn't met Bello, and says that he's to meet a representative on Bello's behalf. I'm probably that guy..."

At the mention of their target, Briggs' eyes lost their anger, gaining their usual determination. "He's doing a trade with Bello? Who for?"

"These guys... they're pure evil and will stop at nothing to get what they want. My friend, R, has gotten tangled up in their gang, and I need to get him out of it."

Paul looked between Mike and the stairs weighing up the options, sparing one could bring down the others..."Stay here. That's an order." He snapped as he turned and headed out of the house.

"Briggs. Briggs!" He ran out of his room. "Briggs!" Shit, what was he thinking? What was he... did he know that R would be down at the beachfront?

Briggs stalked out onto the beach searching around for any sign of the new arrival after seeing no sign of him near the house. He caught sight of the pale man settled not too far away and immediately moved over, yanking up to his feet with a grip strong enough to make Grantaire wince. "You're coming with me."

Grantaire forced back any panic, tensing his jaw and forcing out a sardonic comment. "You're not my type."

Mike rushed out the door. Like hell he was going to stay put when his lover could be in trouble, and knowing Briggs... The door slammed behind him. He looked around for any sight of them. He finally saw them, Briggs having a hold on Grantaire. "Briggs!" He shouted again, running onto the beach towards them. "Get your hands off of him!"

Grantaire slipped from Briggs grasp, shifting beside Mike with well practiced movements.

"Get him inside. Now." Briggs demanded, glancing around the beach for any signs of anyone watching.

Mike's facial expression was stern - it was Enjolras. His arm went protectively around Grantaire, hand on the other's shoulder. His eyes were sharp in Brigg's direction. But he did as Brigg's ordered, and led R into Graceland. 

Briggs followed in a quick step behind them, slamming the door as he entered. "Communications room."

Grantaire leaned into Mike's side, glancing back nervously at the man trailing them.

Mike did as Briggs ordered. Even inside the communication's room, he never left Grantaire's side. He felt as if he were back in France, defending his friends and being a marble statue. 

"Mike. You can either wait outside the door by choice or I can have one of the others restrain you forcibly." Briggs threatened.

"I'm not leaving him." He snapped. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of me."

"I need to interrogate. Or would you rather I take him down to the bureau? It's here or there Mike."

Grantaire delicately brushed his thumb over Mike's arm as he settled his hand upon it. "I will be okay Ap--Mike."

"I know you will be," he whispered to Grantaire. He finally let go of his comrade and walked towards the door. Before he left the room, he shot Briggs a piercing stare as if to say, "if you dare lay a hand on him..." He closed the door behind him, kicking the floor in frustration. 

He never left the area, waiting impatiently for that door to open again. He had no choice but to tell Briggs, but now he was regretting it. He tried listening in against the door to no avail - he could hear voices but nothing distinguishable. With all attempts failed, he sank down against the wall only to wait unknowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution: smut

Briggs kept Grantaire under interrogation for over an hour, pushing and pushing till he was able to gather all the details about Thenardier and their allies from the cynic, though Grantaire kept back any details about the Amis or Mike. He would protect those with his life. He looked up to the doorway as Briggs moved to open it. At the sound of the door opening, Mike quickly rose to his feet. Briggs expression was unreadable as always, and Mike matched it with one of his.

"We're going to keep both sides of the deal under surveillance; track your friend to the location then bring down the fresh syndicate."

He gave a single nod before entering the room to find Grantaire sitting in one of the chairs. The blond didn't say a word until Briggs had left them completely. "Are you alright?"

Grantaire ran a hand through his curls shaking his head slightly. "He says under no circumstances am I to mess this up...that if I screw up your case with this man then he'll ensure I’ll spend the next twenty years in jail."

"You won't do that; we'll make this work," he assured Grantaire, moving closer to him and resting hand on his back. "Briggs has been after Bello for months and he's ready to get him locked up for good.”Did he tell you a plan to go through with this?"

"There will be a swat team waiting nearby. But they will only intervene in the event of a gun pointed at my head. In that event you are...he says you are to get Bello out and one of the team will 'arrest' me."

"It'll be either Briggs or Johnny who arrests you. Johnny, he's like Courfeyrac here, but more youthful." He moved to the nearest chair with a sigh. "When I'm with Bello, I can't do anything to help you. You must understand that. My priority is this man's safety."

Grantaire nodded, turning to look at Mike. "If the extraction goes correctly I'm under house arrest here. Your superior isn't happy about it. But apparently he'd rather put up with my presence than risk sending me out to fuck up everything he's worked for...I don't think he likes me." He chuckled weakly.

"Maybe he knows you too well," he smiled. Mike shook his head as his smile widened, thinking about the trouble Johnny and he could get into. It would be like Les Amis again, before the Patron-Minette struck, when it was just them in the cafe. He was grateful that Briggs would allow Grantaire to stay in Graceland, and he understood that this never happened. Maybe the way he defended Grantaire on the beach or how he brought up the situation to Briggs helped things out. Mike's smile faded as he noticed the time. "We have a big day tomorrow, and you'll need all of your rest."

"Yes...the most frightening day of my life is approaching it seems. Life or death on the horizon...god I could do with a drink right now." He sighed, the sound of a piercing ringing making him reach into his pocket and withdraw his phone. "It's Clasqueous..."

The blond nodded, watching as Grantaire picked up his phone.

Grantaire trembled visibly as he began to speak in his mother tongue once more, putting the phone on speaker and gesturing for Mike that he would allow him to record the conversation.

"Hello."

"Shut up with the pleasantries." The man on the other end snapped. "Listen here you bastard. Don't you dare fuck this up or I swear it will work out unfavorably for you. We'll tell Bello to get his money's worth from you however he sees fit if those drugs don't make it."

Grantaire swallowed shakily, having to take a moment before he was able to speak. "I...I understand...I-I won't mess up."

Mike wasted no time to get the recording devices out. He watched Grantaire carefully and caught every facial expression and every word that Grantaire uttered. Grantaire had literally no room to mess up, not on Briggs' terms or on the other side's. He moved his hand to grab the other’s for support. Hopefully, it would calm him down some. 

Grantaire gripped back tightly trying to focus on the supporting strength.

"I'm starting the think we should've just cut your throat deeper when we had the knife there."

On instinct Grantaire stretched his throat remembering the painful slice of the sharp blade. "I swear that your colleague will receive his shipment Clasqueous."

"He better." The cold voice snapped before the line went dead.

Mike closed his eyes and looked away at the idea of Grantaire being in that situation. They had been in much worse scrapes, but this.... this was them. Claquesous' tone made him want to reach through the phone and kill him on the spot. As soon as the line went dead, he slowly turned off the recorder still holding onto Grantaire. His head tilted to see Grantaire's face better. "R?"

Grantaire had closed his eyes tightly, his hand raising to cover his own throat as he tried to center himself refusing to allow a panic attack to descend. "I...rest...erm...I should try and rest." He stammered.

The FBI agent nodded, standing to help Grantaire up. Helplessness crept into his mind, but he would never admit it, as well as inner hatred. If he would have stayed in France, Grantaire wouldn't be in this mess, but then, he might have been killed along with Enjolras... there was no way to know for sure. "I've got you," he murmured in French as Grantaire took hold of him.

Grantaire wound an arm around him dazedly letting himself be led. The only thing he was thankful of anymore was that it had not been any of the other Amis stuck in this position, the thought of Courfeyrac, Joly or Jehan in such danger, their bright sparks on the precipice of being extinguished forever terrified him more than the loss of his own life. He glanced up looking upon Mike's face. At least he would spend the time with the one he loved most of all.

Once in Mike's room, Enjolras laid Grantaire down on one side of the bed. He moved the suitcase he had originally packed off of the bed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just...can we lay here and pretend that it's like it was three years ago? When the biggest worry was wondering how much money we'd lose to Bahorel at cards."

"Of course," he smiled and began to undress for bed. He was the first under the covers. His arm placed in the empty space to beckon Grantaire into his embrace once again. He kept speaking in French since it was just them there. For one night, it would be Paris.

Grantaire clumsily stripped and slipped in beside him, cuddling into the strong arms he'd long thought lost for good. "It feels as if no time has passed between us."

The blond’s arms enveloped his love, pulling him closer. He kissed Grantaire and took in the smell of his hair. How he had longed to be in Grantaire's presence again, feeling his touch, knowing that he was no longer alone. "We're together now, and that's all that matters. Just me and you." He knew that it wouldn't hold tomorrow, but the words were true that night. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I painted you often but I could never capture your eyes. Nor the softness of your lips." He whispered as he found his lips once more.

"We need to sleep," he whispered after a few more kisses. "It won't do us any good if we are tired in the morning."

Grantaire stroked a hand over his cheek. "Last time we were in bed it was me delivering those lines and you convincing me we could make a better use of the mattress." He laughed 

 

"I'm serious, Grantaire. This can be life or death tomorrow. And I won't have it where either of us are too tired to make this work. There's a lot of pressure for this to go exactly as planned."

"And what if it's our last night Apollo? What if I turn up, he takes the drugs and then puts a bullet through my head?"

"I won't let him." But he understood, this could be their last night together, and they would have to make the most of it. His hand went up to greet Grantaire's and pulled it to his lips. He loved the feel of Grantaire's rough but gentle hands on him. It had been so long. Water started forming behind his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. "I'm sorry, Grantaire," he spoke barely whispering. "I shouldn't have gone... I shouldn't have let you get into this mess." 

Grantaire shifted to push up on his elbow so that he could bend to kiss him tenderly. "It's not your fault Paris would fall. Javert was the last standing defense beside Lamarque. Both were killed not long after your...disappearance. No one could've stopped it."

"I still could have tried. I could have done something, but I ran away."

"You were pulled away. That’s different from running." Grantaire moved his lips to kiss his neck. "I never stopped loving you, Apollo ."

"And I never stopped thinking about you - any of you, really." Enjolras raised his neck to give Grantaire more room as he took in every tender kiss planted there, “but especially you."

Grantaire sucked a mark into his collarbone, keeping it low enough that a shirt would easily cover it. "I'm here now."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He moved lower in the bed so that he could give Grantaire another kiss., this one being more passionate. Time away from each other made everything new again. but it was still them, and all in all, nothing really changed. His hand went to the back of Grantaire's neck, wanting more, fingers lacing themselves in his dark curls. 

Grantaire couldn't hold back a breathless moan as his lips parted willingly under his fiancé's, the feeling so perfectly familiar to him.

He had to remember to come up to breathe, but it had been so long that Enjolras never wanted to part with the other man. They were together in more ways than one, and he never wanted to be separated again. He rolled on top of Grantaire with his other hand holding onto his waist. 

"I've missed you doing that" Grantaire laughed lightly, raising his hand to brush it down over the curve of Enjolras' side lovingly. "I love you so much, my Apollo."

Enjolras’ body moved with Grantaire's touch as his lips came into contact with his bare torso. He planted soft kisses everywhere he could manage. He moved lower and lower each time while still trailing back up to meet Grantaire's lips once again. He gently moaned inside Grantaire's mouth, not wanting to wake the others. Luckily, his room was away from other rooms, but you never knew in Graceland.

Grantaire's tongue curled around Mike's hungrily, drawing it into his mouth as he let his hands wander, exploring every inch of the body above him. Strong and firm as always but no doubt more muscular.

Enjolras could feel himself harden with every touch. His body started to shake in indescribable delight. He held onto Grantaire, shifting their positions so that he was now on the bed and Grantaire above him. He was careful not to break their caresses. "G-Grantaire... don't ever go away."

"I am here as long as you wish to keep me beside you, Mon Amour." He bent to kiss his lips softly, teasingly rolling his hips and biting back a sharp moan. 

Enjolras rolled up to meet his lover's hips, begging for more. His hands were on the skeptic's waist to urge him on even more. "Please." He breathed. "I want you. I've always wanted you."

"You don't have to ask, Enjolras. I will willingly give myself to you. Yes. The answer is yes, Mon Amour."

He leaned up for yet another kiss. Three years without it made it so he wanted nothing else now. "I love you." Then another deeper kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Grantaire whispered, shifting his position so that he could chase the kiss.

While they kissed, Enjolras sat up, holding onto Grantaire and playfully thrusted up. Small moans escaped his lips as he went to kiss Grantaire's neck over and over again.

Grantaire gasped and groaned, gripping his own hands upon his lovers shoulders. "Make love to me, Apollo."

Enjolras turned Grantaire back to the bed, giving him a kiss before discarding his boxers. He returned, practically lying on top of Grantaire. He propped himself up on his bent forearms. His lips went from the brunet's lips down his throat. His lips met all the way down his torso, and he looked back up to his lover with a smile.

Grantaire flushed face covered with a beaming smile looking utterly happy for the first time in three years. "Do you permit it so?"

"I should be asking you that.” Grantaire smiled, “of course I do"

Enjolras smiled like he hadn't in so many years. He was with Grantaire now, and everything was right. He gave a few more kisses above R's boxers before slowly pulling them down and completely off.

"Now that is much better don't you think?" Grantaire purred, gripping his shoulders and pulling him up into a kiss.

"Mhmm...." Enjolras moved up, cupping Grantaire's cheek under the jawline. His other hand stayed below and gently pulsed Grantaire's length.

Grantaire bit his lips to hold back a soft moan, his eyelids fluttering. No place was off limits. He kissed everywhere – his tongue breaking Grantaire's bite to allow him entrance. He rolled against him slowly. 

Grantaire wound one leg around him, grinding up desperately as he moaned obscenely.

"Grantaire, shhh..." he laughed, silencing Grantaire with another kiss. He rocked back and forth against him until they were in one single motion together.

"It's hard to keep quiet" he chuckled, choking off a moan by stifling it against his shoulder, reaching a hand between them to wrap it around them both.

Enjolras bit back a moan of his own at the contact. He buried his face in the crook of Grantaire's neck. He breathed into the other's ear obscenely. 

Grantaire moved his hand quickly, desperately rocking upwards as his need grew.

His hand moved back down, taking Grantaire in his grasp, and took over rubbing it switching between long then fast strokes. He placed Grantaire's hand on himself so they were each pleasing each other. 

Grantaire found his lips once more, his moans lost into Enjolras' mouth as he kissed him hungrily, his movements quickly becoming increasingly erratic.

He moaned again into Grantaire's mouth, trying to not let anyone else hear him. "Gran...taire... I need..." His head fell back as his lips pressed together. He moved faster and faster against the brunet.

"So close...." He stammered, his voice cracking with need as he stroked his lover faster.

His breaths now were a mixture of pants and moans. He wouldn't stop, he wanted Grantaire to feel like he was, even better if possible. His hips kept moving until he was over the edge, releasing in Grantaire's hand with a sound of delight, which he muffled against his fiancé’s skin.

Grantaire's entire body trembled as his climax raced through his tanned body, the cynic having to bite down upon his own lip to stifle a cry of his lovers name as he spilled between them.

The chief helped to finish them both off, ending with him falling back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell deeply, heart racing. "God, Grantaire...." he managed out.

"I love you, Apollo." Grantaire whispered as he cuddled into Mike, tangling their legs together as his head fell to rest upon his shoulder. "I always will."

His arm wrapped around Grantaire. "I wish we could stay like this."

"I wish it too, Mon Cheri. I wish life could just be as it is in this very moment."

Enjolras gave a light squeeze to Grantaire's shoulder, kissing his forehead. The room was quiet as they lay there in each other's arms. Even though this was heaven, Enjolras could not help but think about tomorrow - of the numerous possibilities that could play out and only one way where it would go according to plan. What was worse, knowing tomorrow he would be devoted to Bello. If anything wrong were to happen, Mike Warren couldn't do anything to save or help Grantaire, no matter how much he wanted to.

Grantaire closed his eyes letting his mind center upon the steady beat of the heart below him, a sound he'd become so attune to that even after three years he could follow the beat perfectly. It wasn't long till the familiar calming rhythm pulled him into slumber.

Seeing Grantaire asleep on his chest made Enjolras feel at home again. He was with Grantaire and thus complete again. Without waking him, Enjolras pulled the sheet over them and round his legs together with Grantaire, careful not to wake him. His fingers continued to play with his hair until the blond was asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike was the first one up around eight in the morning. Since Grantaire was there along with their perfect night and the fact that he had nowhere to be until the afternoon, he thought he could sleep in a bit. He smiled at the sight that Grantaire was curled up to him even more than when he fell asleep.

“What am I to do with you?" he mused to himself. Mike slipped away out of Grantaire's grasp and decided to shower before anything else. The hot water on his skin was just what he needed to start the day. When he came back into the room, he found a new text message from Bello, stating that they were expecting someone and Mike needed to be there for a deal. Of course, he would have to be there prior to the meeting.

For the first night in three years Grantaire found himself sleeping throughout the night without even a drop of alcohol in his system. He was more than a little startled when he rolled over to see the time. A sudden movement in the room caught his gaze as he watched Mile dress. "Hey." He whispered softly, not moving an inch from under the sheets.

"Morning," Mike greeted him, dressing in pretty casual clothing. "I'll be there today, just got a text from the boss himself. And he'll be there too."

Grantaire sat up quickly, the peaceful morning shattered by panic once more. He pulled the sheets tighter around his naked body and looked down. "I better go and get some fresh clothing from the motel."

He could feel the sudden tension back in the air. When he turned around, he saw Grantaire in such a small position. "R..." He sighed, now fully dressed, and sat on the edge of the bed. "We have back up, remember what Briggs told you?"

Grantaire nodded but didn't raise his gaze. "I am no fool, Apollo. All it takes is a second to shoot a gun. If he wants me dead I will be dead before anything could be done."

Mike closed his eyes, and he was back to when he became the new body guard to Bello - the day Eddie killed himself right before him. One shot is all it took. No matter how much he wanted to forget, it was always there in the back of his mind. His forehead creased as he remembered his panic and the one shot that changed everything.

Grantaire slid from the blankets, gathering up his clothing and starting to yank it on. "I'll have to go now." He sighed sadly.

"Let me walk you out then," he offered quietly. He couldn't leave Graceland, not now, and he had some things to work out with Briggs before meeting with Bello. He could see that Grantaire had already made up his mind to go. Mike stood and made his way over to Grantaire, giving him what could be a final kiss. "I can't kiss you once we leave here," he muttered.

Grantaire wound his arms around his neck resting their foreheads against one another. "Let me say, that if these are the last true words I can speak to you, that I love you. If I get out of this alive it would be my greatest honor to marry you. I love you, Apollo."

"I love you too, Grantaire," he said with arms around Grantaire's hips. "I love you more than you ever know or will know."

The aroma of fresh pancakes filled the safe-house and gave an excuse to come back into reality. No matter how much they wanted to stay together in that room, they had to finish out the day. "Are you hungry? I think Johnny's making some food..."

"I don't know. The odds of me throwing it up at some point today are looking increasingly likely..." He mumbled against his shoulder.

Mike nodded, "Then we won't push it." He led Grantaire down the stairs, past the kitchen to the front door. He could see a few heads turn in the kitchen their way, but luckily, they all went back to their conversations. They stood facing each other at the door, Grantaire still scared and unsure of what was to come. Mike also was unsure but he wanted to stay strong for both of their sakes. "Remember that once you meet Bello, we have never met. I don't know what will be said, but know that up there - that was me." He whispered so that no one else but R could hear him, no one else needed to know.

"But outside of this door, you need to be the man who is ready to put a bullet in my brain if your boss demands it to be so..."

"We'll have the team in before I can do that." Mike glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was approaching them. "Be safe,"he finally said, placing a firm hand on Grantaire's shoulder.

Grantaire took a deep breath, looking to the ring on his hand. Shaking he took it off and pushed it into Mike's pocket. "I'm coming to take that back from you." He stated as calmly as he could. "I just don't want to give your pseudo boss any knowledge of me."

The ring - Grantaire had kept his ring on even after he thought Enjolras died. The blond had to take his off to start a new life, but he always had it in a special place, never forgetting the times, the memories, and the man. His eyes went to the ceiling to compose himself. He kept the ring. "You'll get it back," He nodded. "I believe in you."

Grantaire raised his hand to brush back a strand of his own hair. "Au reviour, Mon Cheri," he whispered, tensing as Briggs came close to them.

"Surveillance will be on you from the minute you step out of this house. Don't try and turn tail to get on Bello's good side."

"He would never do that.” Mike interjected, “R has always been at my side and always will be." His eyes practically smiled at Grantaire as not to give it all away but to send a similar message of trust between them.

Grantaire raised his chin stubbornly towards Briggs. "I'd take a bullet for him. I have once, I'd do it again."

Briggs looked between the pair quietly for a moment before opening the front door. "Try to make your arrest look convincing."

Mike watched as Grantaire left the house; his eyes never left the brunet. Once he was gone, Mike turned his attention to Briggs with a harsh gaze. "What was that all about?"

"CI's can turn on anyone without a second thought when the money is right. I don't want him fucking up everything with Bello and putting your life on the line for a score."

Mike took a step towards Briggs. His arms were crossed over his chest. "R would never betray me." Each word was carefully articulated to make sure the older man understood.

Briggs met his glare with one of his own. "On your head be it..."

A tense silence was between them. Mike was the first to break his stare and headed into the kitchen where Johnny was already eating after cooking for everyone. Paige and Charlie were there as well. "Morning," Mike greeted with some bitterness still present. 

"Morning. Has your friend gone?" Charlie asked civilly. 

"He left," Mike sighed, grabbing a plate that was left aside for him. "He has to get ready for his meeting with Bello - get the drugs and all."

"You don't need to worry about him; Johnny is leading the swat today. He'll get him out."

"I totally got this, bro," Johnny spoke with a full mouth.

"Talk about being between a rock and a hard place." Paige added. "I don't envy his role. This job would be hard for a trained officer, let alone a civilian."

"He could run away with millions" Briggs muttered as he entered.

"You have no idea how deep he's in," he replied to Paige. "Everything has to go right. For either side or he's a dead man.... or worse." His muscles tensed as he heard Briggs' words. "Could you drop it, he's not going to fail me." He spoke behind gritted teeth.

Charlie kicked Briggs under the table frowning. "Lay off the kid Briggs. What is he? Can't be more than twenty-four. No way to spend your life around drugs. I see it every day."

"So what's the plan?" Johnny spoke up. "I know go in and get the kid out but, what's the go word?"

"R's going to do a trade with Bello." Mike started, slightly calmer now. "You guys come in and arrest him while I get Bello out of there, or you come earlier if something goes wrong. But there has to be another way because Bello needs to get those drugs or..." he didn't want to think about what would be in store.

"He won't get killed." Charlie placed her hand over Mike's, patting it gently. "Everything will go fine. You're a great agent. You can do this."

Mike nodded, giving Charlie a grateful expression. His food was hardly touched when he stood to walk back to his room. "I need to get ready."

"Good luck." She called as he exited the room, shooting Briggs a silencing glare as he opened his mouth.

Mike changed into his casual military attire - a form fitting shirt and cargo pants to match. "It'll work out," he muttered to himself to keep himself calm, rummaging through the bag he had packed for the previous night. He retrieved his hand-gun and made sure that it was fully loaded and that he had on him ammunition. The blond had to prepare himself for anything and everything. Seeing that everything was ready, he went down stairs once more to get wired for communications between the two parties.

Grantaire had taken half an hour to himself when he'd reached the motel, using the pay phone outside to make a call to all of the Amis wherever they lay in the world to give them his best wishes.

It hadn't taken long for him to dress - in a pair of scruffy jeans and a ratty red hoodie, one thing he'd held onto from Enjolras' old belongings. It would hopefully bring him strength.

Twenty minutes later and Mike had pulled up in his car - well, the rental car that he used on his errands for Bello - into the drug baron's driveway. "Okay, I'm with Bello, let's do this thing," he muttered into his earpiece. He got out of the car, being greeted by Bello, who had been waiting for him inside the glass-walled building. "Morning, Sir." The body guard said, taking the suitcase of cash and opening the passenger side door for Bello.

Nothing was exchanged between them until they were out on the highway. "You normally don't do trades face-to-face," he commented.

"This is not your average trade, Michael," Bello replied flatly. "These are new drugs from France of the highest quality I have heard. I need to see for myself before I buy."

The shipment had been packaged tightly within a small crate at the docks, Grantaire having to drag the heavy wooden box out of sight before he could crowbar it open and shove blocks of heroin into a backpack. Typical of Thenardier and company to leave him with all the work to do.

Not wanting to risk too many eyes upon him he took a taxi to a bar not far from the meeting point, having a quick shot of vodka to calm his nerves prior to heading there.

His heart began to pound increasingly faster as he took in the sight of the glad building, part of his mind screaming at him to run. But he couldn't, he couldn't let his Apollo down. Taking a deep breath he slipped into the building, forcing back a tremble as several men with guns approached to check him over.

"Greetings," Bello spoke as he walked into the room where his men and Grantaire were. Mike followed soon after with the suitcase, handing it off to one of the other men. His expression was stern and unreadable. Even after seeing Grantaire, he seemed unfazed. "You must be..."

Grantaire pulled on his old well-worn mask, forcing on a smirk. A mask only Mike had ever seen through. "R." He answered simply. "But that is not what matters, is it> I am simply the middle man." He stated, putting on an act of confidence.

Johnny was at his post with the rest of the FBI unit. He kept a keen ear open for any signal for them to go.

"You have the drugs then?" Bello inquired.

Grantaire placed the backpack on the table moving his hand to open it only to hear a gun cock in warning. He raised his hands obligingly. "If you need to check me, go ahead. But I can assure you it's been years since I've held a gun."

Bello gave a nod to Mike who obliged with patting the 'stranger' down for any signs of self-defense. In a way, he was glad that it was him and not one of Bello's other men, but he had to make Bello had no suspicions so he wasn't overly gentle. "Safe," he replied, stepping back.

"Your bodyguard is very thorough. Is there any part he left untouched?" He quipped as he resumed opening the bag.

"This drug, I am guaranteed of it's worth, no?" Bello continued. "I do not by anything that isn't worth my time or money, especially if it is to get me away from Caza." 

Mike's eyes widened slightly at the name of the other drug lords, hoping that Briggs and the team were getting this. By using the Patron-Minette, Bello was breaking ties with Caza, and if this worked out, Jangles would be on their tails. Not that the Patron-Minette was any better, but only Mike knew this.

"This is the finest quality drug France has to offer. You are a valuable client to my employers. They would not send you product of ill quality."

"Is that so?" Bello was not convinced fully in this. "Have you tried it? Do you know of it's... qualities?"

Mike stood more erect. He knew he couldn't show any concern. Thenardier did not care about quality as much as he cared for money and power. 

Grantaire paused for a beat, swallowing back his nerves. "I find that it better to be clear headed when making a delivery, just to make sure everything goes correctly."

"And how am I to know that you are truthful? I have done my research, but I need proof." Bello stepped closer to R. 

Grantaire pulled a block out and pushed it towards him. "By all means test the quality, Sir."

Mike's hand began to fidget at his side, able to see where this was going. Bello laughed once, pushing the block back to Grantaire. "You actually think I would try it out on my own men. If it is of the quality you say it is, then you try it."

Meanwhile, Johnny, Briggs and the team were not even a block away, listening in on the meeting. Johnny was at the mic, waiting for the go word. "Ey, yo, Briggs," he motioned to the leader. "Was he supposed to shoot up during this?"

"No..." Briggs mumbled through gritted teeth. "Bello will get suspicious if he rejects..."

Grantaire took a subconscious step back. "I'm afraid alcohol is more my area of expertise."

"Do we go in now?" Johnny’s full attention was on Briggs.

A few more guns were cocked towards the brunet when he took a step back. Bello tilted his head a fraction of an inch, his voice gaining sternness. "So you don't want to do the trade. Then you have just wasted my time."

Briggs held up his hand. "Not yet. If we go in now his brains will be everywhere and Mike will blow his cover."

Terror gripped Grantaire as he looked upon the drugs, something he'd seen very nearly destroy Eponine and Jehan in the past. God, he hated the stuff...but it was life or death. He would do anything to keep his Apollo safe. "If the deal requires me to prove the content...I shall not disappoint you Monsieur."

Bello had started for the door, but now stopped as he heard Grantaire actually complying. He turned back towards R, gesturing him to continue. 

Mike's eyes were wider now. No, he couldn't - shouldn't try this stuff. Who knew how true it was or how pure. He remembered that Jehan had a problem with it, but he wasn't as close to the poet as Grantaire or Courfeyrac. He wanted to yell out, to stop all of this, but he held himself back. He had to keep cover. By doing nothing, he was saving them both to a certain level.

Grantaire raised his gaze to Bello, though his next words were not truly meant for him. "Je suis desole." He murmured, hoping the criminal took it as an apology for his pause rather than for what it truly was. He rolled up his sleeve and tied off his arm in the same manner he had seen his friends do so many times and then began to prepare a dose.

"Get him out of here," Mike muttered into the tiny microphone. His eyes never left Grantaire. "Get him out or I will."

"It'll blow the entire thing..." Briggs gripped Johnny before he could leave, though he felt guilt for the stranger remembering his own experiences.

Grantaire forced himself to remain calm as he filled the needle, looking up to Bello, using the gaze to allow him to speak to his Apollo. "All will be well you..."

"Do I have to do it myself?" Bello's voice tightened. Mike could see two of his men ready to hold R down if they were given the signal. 

"Not at all. I have a great deal of experience with this substance,” though most of it was holding his friends through the withdrawals and getting rid of packets down the toilet. He looked down to the floor as he put the needle into place, slowly depressing the plunger.

Despite his loathing he couldn't help but gasp as the euphoria spread through his body, his lips parting softly.

"Johnny. Get ready. As soon as Bello and Mike are outta there get that kid out to safety. Any other containment can wait..."

Bello saw the reaction he wanted and grinned. "We have a deal, Monsieur." He attempted to share the same title. Mike had to look away, biting his lip to try and keep the Mike Warren mask on while his true self wanted to act. The leader in the room packed up the drugs and pushed the money towards Grantaire. "We have a deal."

"Alright, let's go!" Johnny yelled as he covered his face and cocked his gun. "Everybody down, FBI!" He yelled as he and the squad burst through the doors. Mike pulled out his gun out of instinct and started shooting. He aimed right above or beside the agents. Bullets flew as Mike got Bello out of the line of fire as well as out of the building entirely.

"You okay man?" Johnny spoke, pulling down his mask, kneeling down to Grantaire. "Check the rest of the building for any more of Bello's people!" He called to a few of the FBI men.

"My mind is filled with utter euphoria and my heart is filled with self-loathing." Grantaire stammered, slumping slightly against Johnny. "Did he get away safe? Please tell me he got away safe."

"Johnny. Bring him out front. Put the cuffs on and read him his rights, we have surveillance on you."

Johnny nodded. He pushed Grantaire back enough to cuff him, and started to read him his rights. Afterward, Johnny pulled Grantaire to his feet, taking him outside to where the rest of them were gathering. "We got the money, but Bello took the drugs," he told Briggs as soon as he arrived on the scene.

"Then we have enough to take down the French." He looked at Grantaire as the man swayed slightly. "A hospital is too dangerous with the state of things now..." Briggs stepped up and took Grantaire's arm. "When Warren gets back tell him to call me. I know where to take him." 

Grantaire groaned as he was pulled towards a police car and pushed into the back seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Not even an hour later, Mike burst through the door. "Where is he?" 

Charlie looked up from the desk handing Mike a piece of paper with an address written upon it. "Briggs took him here, says it's one of his CI's places."

Mike took the piece of paper and memorized the address. "He wasn't supposed to... I've never known Bello to make his clients test things right in front of him..."

"Nobody knew. But Johnny filled us in, your friend saved the deal. Probably saved his own and your life too." Charlie stated.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, but still..." Mike looked at the page again. "I'll be staying with him, so you may not be seeing me much."

"He's gonna feel rough for a couple of days. I've seen it happen. You might wanna take a few changes of clothes. Wouldn't be surprised if there's vomit involved." Charlie stood and moved to the cupboard, pulling out the first aid kit and offering it out to Mike. "Take this"

"Thanks," Mike muttered as he grabbed hold of the first-aid kit. Luckily for him, he had packed most of his things prior, so all he had to do was exchange a few tops around. "I'll see you around." He said before leaving.

Mike was unfamiliar with this part of California where Briggs and Grantaire were staying, but he had trusted Briggs to know what he was doing. The ring in his pocket helped to keep the blond calm on the ride there. R was safe, and he was alive. Finally, he hit his destination. It was dirty and isolated - a perfect place for a safe house, even though it wasn't a real one. His fingers turned the ring over in his pocket after knocking a few times on the door.

Briggs looked up from his perch beside the bed, letting his hand slip from where he had just laid a cold cloth over Grantaire's forehead, the cynic passed out under the sheets for the moment.

He moved towards the door quickly with his gun in one hand just in case the visitor was unwanted. He chanced a glance through the peephole , opening it after seeing who was there. "Bedroom."

Mike nodded without a word as he entered the house. He found the bedroom with ease. When he saw Grantaire passed out in the bed, he dropped his bag and flew to his side, running his fingers through those dark curls.

"...For what it's worth I'm sorry...I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"I know you wouldn't." He managed out with his eyes still on Grantaire, "Did he say anything to you?"

"Kept asking for Apollo. And apologizing. Guess he's delirious."

"No." He said with a slight smile. Something told him that name would come out. "I'm here now," he whispered to Grantaire before turning his attention back to Briggs. "Will you help me?"

Briggs nodded. "The kid saved the Bello deal. I think if that act didn't at least earn him my trust then I'd be unfair."

"Thanks. I knew he wouldn't fail us. You know more about this stuff - you and Charlie than I do, so help with this would be good."

"Best thing is to let him sleep off what he can and just take care of him through the rest." He looked down as Grantaire groaned lowly. "He needs to be kept out of Bello's and any of the French syndicate's line of sight when the withdrawal is over. Normally, I'd send him to a safe house... but I get the idea you just might slam my head into a wall if I try and separate him from you..."

Mike walked passed Briggs into what would be the living room so that they would not wake Grantaire, if that was possible. "We need to get that money to France."

"We've already got an agent putting it in transit." He crossed his arms over his chest and leant against the wall.

"Good." His body loosened at the news. Maybe now Grantaire could get out of this. "I need a message to be sent that that was his last 'act of business.'" His tone was growing darker at every thought of the Patron-Minette. And since R had gone through all of this for them, Mike saw it as his end of the bargain.

Briggs rubbed at his chin thinking for a moment. "We can't say he was arrested seen as the money will reach them. We could fake his death..."

The idea was possible. Enjolras had faked his death, but he saw the repercussions of those actions. How many of the Amis blamed themselves, but seeing that he was working with this dangerous side, the death wouldn't hurt everyone. And yet, Enjolras had imagined that when this was over, he would reconnect with all of them. One death was already too much for the group. "I'll let him decide." He said after a moment. 

"In that eventuality, I'll need a new name for him." He pulled out a pad and pen to make a note. "Give me something then I can at least get the groundwork done."

Mike froze. What other names had he gone by that wouldn't give away his identity? "I... I don't know of another name."

"It can wait till he wakes up." Briggs shrugged as he shoved the pad away. "Did Bello suspect anything?"

"He didn't seem to." Mike shrugged off. "Then again, it was a silent ride back to his place…”

Suddenly, a weak voice muttered from the other room "...'pollo?" 

The name caught his attention and Briggs'. He was thankful that Grantaire was speaking. Mike ran back into the room. "I'm here, Grantaire, I'm here."

Grantaire forced his eyes open, his pupils dilated and unfocused. He reached a hand out in the vague direction of his voice.

Briggs disappeared into the kitchen to get some water.

Enjolras sat on the bed, pulling the outstretched hand to his cheek. "I'm here," he repeated as he kissed it. 

"I'm sticking to vodka..." He muttered as he managed to focus upon his love.

The blond laughed, kissing his hand again. "You did it, though, you made the deal."

"It was that or...erm..." He blinked several times losing his train of thought. "Where am I?"

"You're at one of Briggs' CI's houses. You're safe." He could see Grantaire's eyes widen upon hearing Briggs' name. "Yes, he's here, but he's here to help you, like I am."

Grantaire moved his gaze down to the crook of his arm, the sight of the bruising making him turn and vomit into a waiting bucket.

Enjolras backed away. He felt helpless as he watched his love throw up into the bucket. "Briggs!" he called back. Enjolras could only imagine how much of this Grantaire had done for Jehan or Eponine, holding their hair back etc. But he was willing to do whatever he had to in order to get Grantaire back on his feet.

Briggs hurried in with the water, helping Grantaire to sit up and keeping hold of the glass so that he could only take measured sips.

He could face down enemies, shoot criminals, and lead but this was out of Enjolras' league. He watched Briggs' actions, taking detailed notes in his mind of how to do things.

Briggs pulled the glass away and set it aside, gripping Grantaire firmly and forcing him to roll onto his side. "He's safer on his side; he won't choke on his own vomit."

"...Ferre always makes me do this."

"All those drunken nights you've had, I can't say I'm surprised he would." Although his words could have been taken as a critique, his tone was more reminiscent than chastising. "Combeferre always knew just what to do."

Enjolras looked up to the leader of his unit, who was lost at their conversation. He knew that the more Grantaire would talk in front of Briggs, the more his past would be revisited. "You need your rest, R. Time to sleep this off."

Grantaire gripped his hand surprisingly tight. "Don't let me end up as Jehan and Eponine once were. Promise me."

Enjolras squeezed his hand in response. "I promise. I'll do everything I can."

Grantaire smiled weakly and let his eyes fall shut.

He was determined now more than ever to take care of Grantaire. He had lost him once when he moved to the States, and he wasn't about to lose him again. Grantaire's grip loosened as he fell back asleep or unconscious, but Enjolras kept holding on.

"So. Explain. Something is obviously going on here." Briggs said, though there was no anger in his voice.

The blond breathed in as he heard the inevitable question. "How much do you want to know?"

Briggs raised an eyebrow. "Everything."

"You've probably figured out that he's not my CI." Mike started. "And he was telling the truth yesterday, he didn't know anything about us. He saw me on the beach and had to find out for himself..."

"So he knew you from before you even came to Graceland."

"My real name is Enjolras, not Mike. I was the leader of a group of nine men in France, including myself. Grantaire, R, was part of it. We were trying to fight in Paris for equality and justice. But one night... plans didn't work out. I had to fake my death in order to save the others. And now, I learn that some of them blamed themselves... For three years, he thought that I was dead. And now he's working for the men we tried to bring down. The Patron-Minette, who makes Caza look like a day in the park."

Briggs looked between Mike and Grantaire, surprise lighting up his features. "So you were a political activist so to speak. What happened to the rest of your group?"

"Scattered, it would seem. The Patron-Minette has control of Paris crime, and it wasn't safe for them anymore." Finally, he looked up at Briggs. 

"They got him though?" He asked, gesturing to Grantaire.

"After you left the communications room, he got a call from Claquesous... one of them." His tone sharpened at the name. "I knew that they had gotten to him but..." He looked back at Grantaire, able to see the thin line along his throat. "If he failed them, he said that they would let Bello do whatever to him, also saying that they should have cut his throat deeper." His eyes closed at the last few words and his head lowered. "I wasn't lying when I told you that they were pure evil."

"There are some monsters in this world..." He fell silent as his mind dredged up memories of Jangles. "Look, these guys are going to take a while to track down. And this case is too big to take a risk. It might be safer if he hides out at Graceland. At least then you'll be able to do your job with Bello knowing you won't go back to wherever R and find him dead or worse"

"Wha-?" Enjolras turned quickly towards Briggs. "You'll let him stay?"

"We need to catch Bello. I need you on your A game. If having him at Graceland will keep your mind on bringing down Bello then it's a small price to pay."

"He lost me once. He won't lose me again." His eyes hardened. "I will be honest with you. I will not stop until he's safe - completely safe."

"Then I guess I have my answer. But he stays here till the drug is out of his system. "

Enjolras nodded in agreement. "And I with him."

Briggs tossed him a set of keys. "I need to go and check in at headquarters"

"Is there anything else I need to know? To take care of him?"

"Just regulate his temperature and keep him hydrated. He's past the dangerous stage, the drug just needs to work its way out, though the worst pain is to come."

"Briggs?" He said as he stood. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it." He patted his shoulder as he passed by Mike.

When he heard the door close, Enjolras went back to Grantaire. He was still on his side, miraculously, facing away from the door. The bucket was right below him so all he had to do was roll over to empty his stomach. Right across from the bed was the bathroom - easy access to clean and empty out the bucket. The chief lay down on the bed, his torso in contact with Grantaire's back. 

Whatever tension remained in Grantaire's body was sapped away with Enjolras close. The cynic settled back against him. The blond’s arm habitually wrapped itself around Grantaire as he kissed his neck, and soon he fell asleep.

Grantaire woke during the early hours, gripping the blankets tightly as he began to tremble uncontrollably.

Enjolras woke a few minutes later to Grantaire's frantic movements. "Grantaire?" He mumbled, still half-asleep. Then he awoke completely, sitting up in the bed and facing Grantaire. "Grantaire!"

"Cold" Grantaire managed to stammer out, his teeth chattering together audibly as he tried to curl into a tight ball.

His hands grabbed at all the covers on the bed as he cocooned Grantaire within them. He pulled his love close to him, trying to get it so that his body heat and the blankets could do their job. "It'll be okay." He repeated to Grantaire over again as well as to himself.

Grantaire found some relief in the new position, the body heat having greater effect than his own position had been granting.

A sigh of relief left Enjolras' lips as he felt Grantaire's tremors fade in strength. He turned to kiss Grantaire on the cheek. He wanted to show Grantaire that he was there and would never leave again. 

Grantaire used what little strength he had in the moment to roll over to rest his head upon his love's chest. "Don't think I didn't notice you copping a feel during the pat down." He mumbled, trying to lighten up the situation.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wouldn't notice. I tried not to make it conspicuous."

Grantaire chuckled. "I always know when you're hands are wandering, Apollo."

"Well, I had to make sure you weren't hiding anything." He jested. "Are you feeling any warmer?"

"Much better" he smiled. "You've already seen everything I could hide."

"This is nothing to hide," Enjolras corrected.

Grantaire nuzzled against him. "Whatever." He yawned.

His embrace intensified, unsure what else to do for Grantaire but just to be there. His hand rubbed up and down the part of the covers where his arms would be. Slowly but surely Grantaire slipped once more into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

As evening fell, Enjolras heard a light knock on the door. Being cautious, the blond grabbed his gun to arm himself. He opened the door to find Briggs at the other end. He had spent most of his time in the same room as Grantaire, but was pacing the living room for some type of exercise - as low impact as it was - when Briggs came.

"Hey," he spoke, letting the leader of Graceland into the house.

"Thought you might need some food. My CI doesn't keep the place stoked well." He set the bag on the table and looked up. "How is he?"

"Thanks," he immediately answered, looking over the microwave meals as well as some soups. "He woke up cold and trembling, but he's been sleeping most of the day. How's the house?"

"Busy. Charlie's dealing with some of the new product that's out courtesy of Bello. I think you might get a call soon."

"How long do these withdrawals last?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"If it was his only hit the worst should pass after about 48 hours"

Mike shook his head. "He's never touched the stuff before. He's seen too much of their affects to."

"Then he should get over the worst of it in a day or so."

His body fell as a giant worry lifted off of his body. To know that Grantaire was over half-way done with this gave him a sense of security. "He's been more coherent today." He knew Briggs didn't care all that much about R, but the chief couldn't help but to comment. 

"He should be able to move but with difficulty today. Though he'll spend the next week run down - flu like symptoms rather than withdrawals though."

He glanced back into the dark bedroom where Grantaire lay. "I think I should get back to him. Unless you need me for anything."

"Nothing that can't wait. I'll stick around a while In case Bello calls."

Mike headed back into the bedroom. He had already emptied out the bucket earlier that afternoon, and luckily, Grantaire hadn't needed it so far that day. He hadn't heard Grantaire move and suspected that he was asleep. Without making a sound, he sat up in bed beside Grantaire, keeping watch as always.  
Briggs paced the flat for a long while, gaze constantly shifting to the phone waiting for Bello to get in contact.

Briggs did not need to wait long before Bello called.

Grantaire awoke in the midst of the call, Briggs covered the cynic's mouth before he could call out to Enjolras. "Shh. He's on a call"

"I got it," he said, picking up the phone and exiting to the living room. "Hello."

"Michael," Bello spoke calmly into the phone. "I wanted to see if the deal went through. I do not want my name associated with lying."

"I understand, Sir. I have found out that the representative got away with the money, and it's on his way into the right hands." He hated saying that.

"Good." He articulated. "Sales are good and I may have another client while we wait for Caza to get their act together."

Briggs watched on carefully, letting go of Grantaire as the man fell silent, the cynic curiously watching as his love slipped into character.

"I'm glad that the drugs worked for you." Mike continued.

"I will be using this French product more with our own mixtures. Good work." And with that, Bello ended the call. 

"Apollo?" Grantaire whispered, sitting up slowly. "Are you okay?"

He looked first at Grantaire and then and Briggs. "This isn't over. Bello liked the deal enough that he's going to use it regularly." He couldn't look back at his love, knowing that he wasn't in the clear anymore. “Grantaire, I'm sorry."

"Please don't make me go back...please," he begged. "Enjolras!"

"Grantaire, please, I know." His voice broke off. He couldn't in good faith send him back, but then what could he do? His blue eyes went to Briggs for help, advice, anything.

Briggs met Enjolras' gaze for a brief moment before he turned and exited the flat to look for an answer.

"I don't want to do this" Grantaire whispered, gripping his hands in his hair.

Enjolras stood there, trying to think of any way around this. There were a few options but what was worth it in the end? His hand went absent-mindedly in his pocket to Grantaire's ring, since he had not changed clothes that day. He made it to the bed, taking Grantaire's hands away from his head, focusing mostly on his left hand. He pulled out the band, showing it to Grantaire before returning it to its rightful place. "I have always said that we would be together - and we will be. We'll find a way out of this."

Grantaire gripped his hands tightly, any and all strength he'd managed to hold onto throughout the confrontation with Bello coming apart at the seams, the cynic unable to stop a terrified sob from rising. "I just want to be happy with you. Is that so selfish to ask for?"

"No, it's not. It's not too much to ask." His hands went up to cup his love's face. "I'm sorry, I thought this would be over after this, but we haven't given up yet, so don't give up on me." His thumbs raced to catch any loose tear.

Grantaire wound his shaking arms around him. "I don't want any more of this drug in my body. I'd rather he just kill me than live on as a heroin addict."

"Grantaire, look at me," he said as he pulled R off of him. When their eyes focused together he continued, "One shot does not make you an addict, no more than one drink makes you an alcoholic. You're almost done with this. You haven't shot up before, so it will be a shorter amount of time to leave your system."

"And I never want it in my system again. If he tries to make me shoot up again I won't do it."

"He won't make you. You've already proven that this stuff works, so Bello has no reason to make you do it again."

"I don't want to keep them in business. I want them all in jail..."

"Believe me, I know. I them gone just as much as you do." He adjusted his position so he could hold the skeptic. "They won't harm you anymore. They'll have to go through me first." His last sentence was set in stone as he made up his mind.

Grantaire relaxed slightly at the words, he would always trust Enjolras without doubt.

His lips met bellow Grantaire's ear to furthermore prove his point. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." He whispered as he started to play with the mess of curls on Grantaire's head.

"I love you Enjolras. I love you with all of my heart."

His phone buzzed and lit at the text message. 

Warren, get him to the Graceland. A plan is in action-B

Enjolras stretched past Grantaire without too much difficulty. His expression hardened, seeing a mission before him. He quickly rose off of the bed. "Get ready, we're heading back to Graceland," he commanded as he went around the small flat to retrieve anything they had brought.

Grantaire stumbled slightly as he rose up from the bed, pulling the hood of his jacket up to coved his face.

Remember your heat runs. Can't be too careful. Don't let him be seen-B

I will. On our way now. - MW

Mike had, of course, changed out cars to his truck before going to Briggs' CI place. No risks were to taken. He came back into the room with his bags having already been packed in the back seat. "Can you walk or...?" His words were fast and sharp while he eyed Grantaire.

"I can try" he mumbled, wobbling as he pushed himself away from the bed, closing his eyes a moment as the room span.

Mike caught him quickly under the arms while Grantaire face hit his chest. Even though he knew that no one was after them, he still was pushed for time since he had no idea what Briggs was up to. He got R back on his feet only to sweep him up in his arm like a small child, carrying him to the car. Buckling his fiance in and then getting in the car himself, they were on their way. He kept five over the speed limit as to not raise any suspicions on the road - racing would target them, speed limit would target them.

Grantaire watched the streets around the dazedly, fluttering between short bursts of rest and stages of alertness.

Briggs was already on the lookout through one of Graceland’s windows as he watched the car turn down the street. "Johnny. Go give Mike a hand."

As soon as the car pulled up, Johnny was out the door. Mike had given him the luggage as he attended to Grantaire. "We're here," he whispered, gathering him in his arms once more. Grantaire let his head fall against Mike's shoulder, groaning in discomfort as his head swam.

"What else can I do?" Johnny asked when he came back outside.

"Get the door." Mike instructed. He wasted no time carrying Grantaire into Graceland, gliding past Johnny. Once at the couch, he carefully placed Grantaire down as he loosened the hood and pulled it down.

"Well, I can say for a fact that movement isn't fun."

Charlie sat at his head. "How's he doing?"

"I had to get you out safely and quickly." Enjolras explained. He disregarded Charlie's question since she could see Grantaire's state for herself. Instead, he turned his attention to Briggs. "You said there's a plan? What changed?"

"Caza. We can use him to our advantage. I have a contact who works at the morgue."

"You're not letting Jangles near him!"

"Do you take me for an idiot? Or are you going to let me finish."

In a huff, Mike leaned backwards on the couch. He rubbed his temples while letting Briggs finish his idea.

"There was a guy killed in a gang attack earlier today. Orphan. No-one to miss him. We use this to our advantage." He looked to where Grantaire was watching him quietly. "You tell Bello that Caza took out the French middle man, that he's dead. If he needs proof we can use this body."

Enjolras couldn't help but think of Feuilly when he heard that the victim was an orphan. It wasn't true - someone would miss him, but he understood the point. "One caveat. How identical are they in appearance? Or has the body too destroyed to tell?"

"Face is burnt beyond all recognition. It's awful but it's a way out."

"Then we'll take it."

"Keep him within a mile radius of this place at all times." Briggs commanded as he headed to make the call.

Mike nodded and looked over to Grantaire. The thought suddenly hit him about the Patron-Minette. They never cared about anyone besides themselves, even then they would gladly rat out one for the other. But if Bello's plans continued, who would they send next?

"I...I need my phone." Grantaire mumbled, trying to stumble up from the sofa to head to the bags.

"Let me," Mike offered. He was already at the bags before Grantaire could object.

Grantaire laid himself back nodding. Charlie gestured for the others to exit to give the pair some privacy. Enjolras handed off the phone as he sat; the tension of the phone call filled the room.

Grantaire knew two phone calls he would have to make. The first to keep his friends safe. He put It on speaker so that Enjolras could stop him if he began to say too much. A smile rose as Combeferre answered after the third ring as always. "Hello 'Ferre"

"R, are you alright? You sounded stressed when you called this morning."

Enjolras' heart dropped when he heard the voice of his right hand man. The blond hesitated at first, but knowing that Combeferre had blamed himself for Enjolras' death... he had to speak. "He's okay."

Combeferre paused, his breath hitching audibly on the other end of the line. "...R...what is going on..."

"Just listen 'Ferre." Grantaire spoke.

"Combeferre," Enjolras tried again. "R found me... I'm alright, and yes, alive in America."

"You're alive..." Combeferre repeated; relief and shock mingling in his voice. "Good lord, this is truly a miracle."

"Yes," he managed out with a soft laugh. "I can't tell you much, and I don't want you to tell everyone yet."

"No. You know I would never break your confidence, Mon Ami. And I know you would not do something so drastic without reason."

"It was the only thing I could do at the time," he admitted, "to keep you all safe, although, I've found that to be in vain."

"What do you mean? Is there something I can help with? Name it. I can be on the first flight out if required." Combeferre murmured.

Grantaire pulled Enjolras to sit beside him. "We call to warn you 'Ferre. In the coming days you are going to receive news that I have died. We need you to get word out to the Amis that I am well, and that under no circumstances must they return to Paris."

"It's a cover-up like mine was." Enjolras interjected as he moved beside Grantaire. "Except that we have a body. Everyone needs to stay apart and no word of this is to be spoken unless between you all." His voice was commanding as it was three years ago. "Nothing on the streets, only in secret."

"It shall not pass from the knowledge of those of the inner circle you have my word. And I know he shall be safe with you."

Grantaire smiled taking Enjolras' hand. Enjolras squeezed Grantaire's hand in return. His eyes soft and caring as he smiled back at his love. "He will be. He always will be. Thank you, 'ferre."

"I am so glad to hear from you Enjolras. I thought my best friend gone forever."

"Hopefully, we will all meet again. Les Amis will be united."

"I do hope for that day, Mon Ami. But knowing that you are alive is enough for now. I travel to America to visit Eponine and Gavroche in a couple of months’ time. If it is safe by then perhaps I shall see you."

"We'll talk soon when all is safe." Enjolras squeezed Grantaire's hand again.

"Of course. We have much to discuss. I'll keep the Amis safe. You have my word."

"Goodbye 'Ferre." Grantaire said softly, holding his stomach as it churned.

"Bye." When the phone call ended, Enjolras leaned forward. His hands ran over his face; elbows resting on his knees.

Grantaire shuffled behind him, starting to massage his shoulders with his shaking hands. "You've lifted a weight off his heart."

His muscles began to relax under Grantaire's fingers. "It was great to hear from him...." He turned around, putting the brunet's hands in his own. "You're shaking again."

Grantaire nodded. "It's a little cold again." He admitted 

"Come here." Enjolras let this fiance onto his lap. His hands moved up and down the old hoodie that used to be his to create some friction.

Grantaire cuddled into him trying to stem the shivers running through him.

Only one more day of this. Although R had had worse times with hangovers, they never lasted this long.

Grantaire closed his eyes, resting his head upon his shoulder. "I understand Jehan's tears in the mornings now."

Enjolras nodded, nuzzling into his neck. "Prouvaire is strong just like you."

"Could we go and lie down? My head is spinning."

"Do you need me to carry you?"

"Yes." He admitted in embarrassment.

His arm went under Grantaire as the other he'd him close. With the other's arms around his neck, Enjolras carried Grantaire up the stairs. Jakes passed them to whom Mike gave a look. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm not judging."

Finally in his room, Enjolras let Grantaire down. Grantaire raised his head to his hands rubbing at his face. "I suppose a vodka is out of the question..."

"Not until this is completely out of your system." Enjolras tucked Grantaire into his bed, kneading the covers under him.

"I expected that." He looked up at him, raising a hand to cup his cheek despite the shaking. "You are a very good agent from what I saw, Mon Amour."

Enjolras smiled, holding Grantaire's hand to his cheek. "I can always be better."

"Are you going to get all patriotic for America on me now?" He teased.

"France will always be where my loyalties lie." His lips met Grantaire's. "And you are my main priority."

"Even more than Patria?" He asked, leaning to kiss him once more.

"Always."

"I love you." Grantaire smiled, his attention diverting as the door creaked open.

Briggs kept his gaze on Mike as he entered. "The body is in place. We've situated near dealers whom Bello supplies so it'll get back to him quicker. Just be prepared to work late tonight."

Mike looked towards the door as he heard Briggs' voice. His hand lowered with R's. "I'll expect his call soon."

Briggs nodded and slipped quickly from the room.

Grantaire pulled Mike to sit on the bed beside him. "I wish I could help you better than I have."

"You've done enough already." His fingers moved through Grantaire's sweaty and messy hair, travelling down his face.

Grantaire leaned into the soothing touch. "But I could do more"

"You can do more by getting over this. By resting." His eyes closed when he felt Joe phone vibrate in his pocket, stiffening when he saw the message from Bello. "Will you be alright without me?"

Grantaire pulled him down for a brief kiss. "I will be fine. I promise you."

"I know you will." He answered with a small kiss before changing back into his uniform. "I don't think anyone else is leaving the house tonight. There'll be someone here - maybe Briggs or Charlie..."

"Hopefully the latter. She's nice to me." He chuckled, laying himself back under the blankets as he shivered.

"I'll see you in the morning." And with that, he excited and descended the stairs. "Got message from Bello, and I'll be on watch tonight. R's in my room."

Charlie looked up from the television and nodded. "Course. Be careful. It'll probably be chaos out there tonight."

"Yeah," his voice shook slightly. "And he's going to be paranoid to match."

"You'll be fine. Just think, you've got something good to come home to." She jumped up and moved to hug him. 

Mike returned the hug. "I always do. Thank you.” With a sigh he headed back out into the night. He took his heat runs and made it to Bello's house, seeing how many extra men he had on patrol that night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you heard the news?" He spoke deadpan to Mike when he entered the house. "Our 'friend' has been found dead."

Mike looked taken aback at the news so that Bello wouldn't suspect anything. "So you believe you need protection from whoever did this."

"He was barely recognizable, and that can only mean one group." By this time Bello was standing before Mike with perfect eye contact.

"But word cannot travel that fast -"

Bello stepped forward, cutting Mike off, "Do not tell me what can or cannot be done, Michael. They say it is just a gang but we know that Caza is everywhere. If they know, then it is my life."

The blond showed no emotion outside of his serious demeanor. "Understood." 

Bello waited a few moments, reading into Mike before heading up to his own room. The agent moved around the house on patrol, able to see outside through the glass walls for any disturbances outside. So far Bello had believed everything. His paranoia was being used to their advantage, and he never thought anything deeper. It would be a long night, but hopefully not an eventful one.

***

Charlie moved upstairs after a short while with a bucket and some water and a small quantity of porridge, prepared for all eventualities.

Grantaire slept throughout most of the night without incident, barely waking as Charlie covered him with another thick blanket when he began to tremble. She finally woke him around dawn, gently shaking him. "R? Wake up kid. You need to get something to eat down you."

"The idea of food is perhaps the most revolting thing I could think of right now." He groaned as he sat up slowly, though he let Charlie shoved the bowl into his hands and began to force it down. "Is Enjolras back yet?"

"Still out. He'd be here beside you if he could be." She Smiled. "Just you focus on getting better."

***

Mike made it through the Graceland door the next day in the early afternoon. He had remembered how he had once lived off of a few hours of sleep each night, but now he had grown so accustomed to a regular sleep pattern. Five hours in two days had taken it out on him - sleep that only came when he was with Grantaire the night before. He did not say a word as he went upstairs, throwing his gun on the dresser and flopping onto the bed. His face buried in the pillow.

Grantaire had managed to force his way up from the bed sometime after two, thanking Charlie for her company before he'd headed into the bathroom, settling himself in the warm water of the bath. At the sound of movement in the bedroom he raised his head slightly. "Apollo?"

Enjolras lifted his head a fraction - only enough to turn his head to the side. "I'm back," he replied without any power behind the words.

"The water in here is just about perfect if you'd like to join me?"

"Go on ahead. I don't think I'm moving from here for a while."

Concerned, Grantaire clambered out of the water, sparing just a moment to pull on some pajama bottoms before he entered the bedroom. "Long day?"

"Long everything." He sighed, his voice slightly muffled from the pillow. "Didn't sleep... just kept watch..."

"Would a massage help you relax a little? My hands have mostly stopped shaking."

"If you are offering, then yes. But I'm also fine with you just being here."

Grantaire gently straddled his hips, hands moving to his shoulders and starting to massage the skin. "Anything to help calm you. How did it go?"

His muscles tightened at first. He had been on such high alert for the past ten to twelve hours that it was hard to relax. He melted into the mattress, growing more at ease. "Bello think's Caza's out to get him. They're just as bad, so I've heard, as Patron-Minette in terms of brutality." A soft groan was heard from the massage. "He didn't... think anything different, so that's good."

"I know you won't agree, but all that matters is that you are safe." Grantaire smiled as he kneaded a few tight muscles.

He muffled himself with the pillow as Grantaire worked through the knots in his back. "You know me all too... well. But I see you've left the room. Getting... better?"

"Stronger. I owe a great deal of thanks to your friend. She sat with me most of the day, forced some food down me."

"Mhmm... Charlie's always looking out for us."

Grantaire shifted his hands to the blond's lower back, frowning at the tightness he found. "Been crouching a lot?"

He bit his lip at the contact. "Y-yeah. Did about everything to keep him safe. I thought I had seen something...." he dismissed the thought from his mind, moving his arms under the pillow. 

"What? What did you see?" He asked knowing Enjolras did not make things up that concerned him.

"How fast can word spread? Could they know already?" His words were distant.

"Montparnasse has contacts over here. It's possible..."

Enjolras stayed quiet a moment as he remembered last night. How he had thought he saw something in the bushes - the feeling of being watched. He had gone after whatever it was, but it disappeared in the shadows as it came. "They wouldn't go after Bello," he muttered to himself. "He's nothing but money to them."

Grantaire's hands stilled as horror struck him. "But if they recognized you..." He gasped.

As soon as Grantaire's hands stopped, Enjolras rolled over so he could see Grantaire properly. "It was in the dead of night, and I doubt anyone could distinguish any real details out there."

"But if they are watching you..." He closed his eyes, guilt washing over his features. "If my cowardice has put you in danger, I swear I will never forgive myself."

"You are no coward, Grantaire." He spoke with certainty. "And I don't think they are watching. They are in Paris, remember?"

"What is to say they didn't send another out?"

Enjolras regretted saying anything. They both knew what they were capable of, but Grantaire had seen it up close, more so than Enjolras. "You've only been dead two days now. It would be too early for them to act." Unless they were already here - he never voiced that thought. "Don't worry about them - or about me. I'm here in Graceland - with you." He gave a weak smile as fatigue hit him again.

Grantaire nodded absently but his mind had already begun to drift to the horrors he'd been forced to endure in Paris, the sights of torture he'd been forced to watch men go through at the hands of his employers. He forced a smile onto his face as he shifted under the covers beside him. "Rest. You need it"

He wasn't about to object to the idea. As soon as his eyes closed, the chief was out.

***

Grantaire slept fitfully throughout the night. By the early hours he gave up on the idea and shifted downstairs, borrowing Mike's laptop to search for any sign of trouble in Paris. Enjolras slept through most of Grantaire's tossing and turnings. He woke up an hour or so after to find himself alone in bed. After not finding him in the bathroom, he headed downstairs. "Remind me to change my password."

Grantaire's pale face didn't look up from the screen as he searched through news articles. "Don't be obvious and pick Robespierre then."

"Give me credit, no one in this house would even think about guessing that." His eyes narrowed at the screen. "Finding anything?"

Grantaire pulled up several seemingly unconnected news articles. "This is their work..."

The first few seemed to be what Enjolras remembered from France. A few house break-ins, cars smashed, as well as arson. But one article in particular caught his eye.

VICIOUS ATTACKS CAUSE FOR PANIC IN SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA

... VICTIM FOUND MUTILATED BEYOND RECOGNITION. ANOTHER INCIDENT LEFT ONE MAN OUT ON THE STREETS WITH MULTIPLE INJURIES.... EVERY VICTIM ROBBED AND BEATEN IF NOT DESEASED WHEN FOUND...

Enjolras took hold of the mouse, scrolling through the various pictures - many of which he had seen on file. "Merde."

"It is Brujon." Grantaire stated knowingly. He had hoped never to tell Enjolras the true depths of evil to which he had been a witness to hoping they would simply remain nightmares of his own. But it seemed fate was going to be cruel.

"Those shoes on the... they still had feet in them." Mike remembered that day with Briggs, when they went up to the crowd of people gathered around it - the police taking them down. The blood... "Jangles." And then the realization hit; his face turned paler than had ever been before. He felt sick to his stomach.

"That's not the worst I've seen him do." Grantaire stated, not realizing Enjolras' reaction as he rose to his feet. "He would...remove the...the organs...as they...as they lay alive..." He began.

"You've... seen this?"

Grantaire nodded. "You didn't think I had nightmares of just delivering drugs did you? I've seen first-hand what this man is capable of...numerous times"

His hand slowly reached out towards Grantaire, grasping it lightly. He had seen Bello's work - dismemberment and encouraging homicide or suicide, but never to the extent Grantaire had seen with Brujion. And that would mean... Briggs had run into this same man. Everything now was coming together and yet falling apart. How long had he been in the States, after Briggs, making him an addict and working under the name of Caza. Or was it all some cover up of their own?

Grantaire squeezed blankly without any realization he was doing it. "He does the dirty work, he handles all of the killing that is ordered.....search it, look up what they did to inspector Javert..." He shivered at the thought.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." His thumb glided over Grantaire's hand. "But let me help in any way I can."

"You sleep little as it is. I don't wish to trouble you with my nightmares"

'"I have had my share of seeing tortures as well," he pointed out. "Bello may not be as bad as they are, but he's still merciless if pushed."

 

Grantaire turned to face Enjolras taking both of his hands shakily. "I have seen such horrors that even in the night I cannot escape them. One man acting as watch missed the sight of a police car watching. I saw his eyes removed from his very skull."

Enjolras closed his eyes, looking down for a moment. "Is that why you couldn't sleep? Because I told you I may have saw something and you thought..."

"That they were coming to do the same to me, or much worse to you."

"I shouldn't have brought it up," he sighed. "But now we know that we are all on the same team."

"You didn't know. Look, I would tell you all I've seen if you needed to know, Apollo, but you don't need those images."

"Nor do you," he countered. "You don't need to tell me anything unless you can't stop thinking about it, understood? You won't be alone through this."

"I am stronger than I look. You won't find me sobbing in a corner."

"I wasn't saying that you were weak, Grantaire." His lips pressed together as he tried to find the right words. "You are strong in many ways. You had the courage to keep living even after you thought me gone. You came to find me when you saw me on the beach."

"I wasn't sure whether or not I would punch you or kiss you at first." He admitted with a chuckle.

"In your position, I wouldn't blame you."

Grantaire kissed him gently. "We need help, Apollo..."

Enjolras' eyes hardened as well as his expression. "I'm not going to put anyone not already in this at risk."

"Are they not already? How can we trust anyone outside this house but those we already hold in our hearts."

The chief thought for a few minutes; not a word shared between them. Grantaire was right. They could not do this on their own. And Les Amis were already impacted by this because this is who they had faced in their efforts in Paris. They were not alone. He looked up at Grantaire with a stern glance. "Call them - Combeferre first, then Eponine. She knows more on the way they think, hanging out with Montparnasse and her father leading them."

His hands fell from Grantaire's grasp as he made his way up the stairs to Briggs' bedroom door. He knocked a few times before entering the room. Grantaire hurried up to the communications room and began to bring together the Amis.

Briggs looked up from several files which he had splayed across the bed, numerous cases he suspected Jangles had been the culprit of. "Come in"

"We have a lead for Jangles." he spoke quickly. "And you're not the only one who's been with him in this house."

Briggs rose from the bed. "Who? Where?"

"R... he pulled up some of the reports that we've been getting. He swears it's Brujon - Jangles. And we haven't seen the worse he can do."

"Wait. So you are saying Caza and the French are connected?" He turned to flick through the files quickly.

"One and the same," he affirmed, walking over to the bed. "And if my feeling's right, they may be targeting Bello..." His eyes widened. "I need to get over there."  
"Yeah. Go now. Quickly. And order your friend not to go anywhere. If they are the same then they will know he isn't dead. He'll be a target"

Mike nodded, leaving the room hastily. He prepared himself, taking two guns from his room, and headed into the communications room. "R, stay here, I'll be back soon."

Grantaire looked up from the call he was on, diving up to pull Enjolras into a tight grip. "Be safe.”

"Is that him?!" A voice trailed through the line, crackling.

"I will be." He pulled Grantaire even closer. "I told Briggs; he's down the hall. I need to go..."

"Alright." He whispered, kissing him gently. "I love you"

Courfeyrac's voice grew louder as the man yelled excitedly. "I can't believe it's actually him!"

"It's me, Courfeyrac. Listen to what Grantaire says, he's in charge with Combeferre until I get back." He called into the device. "No matter what happens, remember that I love you." He murmured to Grantaire with another kiss. Then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to Bello's estate was a blur. No doubt he sped through the streets, making more than normal turns and back tracking to ensure safety. A knot grew as he pulled up in the driveway. No one was outside the house, and it was pitch black. The sun was starting to appear on the horizon to signify the day truly starting, and Mike wanted to use the remaining darkness for cover. Slowly, he made it into the house, careful not to make a sound in the all-too-quiet abode. He heard some movement upstairs and decided to check it out.

Nearly half an hour later, Grantaire had contacted all of the Amis, and barring Eponine, Cosette, Gavroche and Muschietta all were on their way to the area.

By the time Mike was fully into the house, he had remembered that he never saw Bello's car outside. There was a meeting he was attending and was out of the state if not the country. This realization helped calm him down, but not for long. He heard the sound of footsteps, and thus kept on alert. Slowly he reached for his gun, aiming it in front of him as he traversed the house. The murmurs led him into a room where the door was cracked, letting the blond see into it. Thenardier as well as Claquesous were distinguishable to him. 

"They're in the house." Mike barely spoke into his microphone. 

Briggs' eyes widened as he listened into the words from their surveillance set up nearby. "Johnny. I don't think Bello is there. Get your swat team and move in now."

Johnny wasted no time and led the task force towards the house. There was a small window before Mike would be found out, and Johnny took off, urging the others to quicken their pace.

Seconds passed like minutes for Mike, who was still watching in the hallway. 

"... We'll stay here then until he gets back and take him for all he's worth..."

Mike moved closer to the door, accidentally making it creak, and grabbing the men inside's attentions.

Clasqueous moved quickly to the doorway yanking it open, a malicious grin spread over his features. "Oh we have a treat here. Thernardier. Come and see."

Mike kept his gun level as he saw Claquesous approach him. "I'll shoot you both, don't think I won't."

"I thought you were dead after that night - falling three into the Seine after being shot at didn't do the trick for you, I see." Thenardier grinned at the sight. "Put down that gun, boy."

"Make me." He hissed.

Clasqueous smirked as a figure approached from the shadows behind Mike, drawing a knife over his throat. "I'm sure you're aware of this man..." He murmured to Mike.

He lifted his neck as the blade closed in on his throat, yet he didn't show a hint of fear in his eyes. "You all have made a name for yourselves... several at that. But you should have stayed in France where you belong." Without knowing it, he had slipped back into his French tongue as he conversed. His hands rose showing that he was indeed in no place to fight.

"We are men of many talents, Monsieur, you know this to be true," Thenardier replied, motioning to Claquesous. "Guns."

Claquesous smirked as he took the guns from Enjolras and patted him down, sleazily checking every area. "At least now we know how R escaped our clutches..."

"You had R?" He attempted to play it off as if he hadn't known. This guaranteed him a back hand across the face. The blond attempted to not move in reaction, feeling the blade starting to dig in. 

"Don't play dumb with me; as close as you two are of course you would - "

The leader of the gang was silenced by banging on the glass door, the sound of it shattering as well as Johnny's voice "FBI!"

"Over the roof to the car," Claquesous hissed, moving himself through onto the balcony.

Brujon dealt a swift blow to the back of Enjolras' head to knock the man unconscious and hoisted him over his shoulder.

Thenardier went first, meeting Babet in the car. The FBI team had begun to search the building when Johnny heard the car start, running out to it. The men were off and Johnny sprinted behind them. "They're on the move, I repeat they are on the move," he yelled as he followed the vehicle.

Briggs moved quickly to the front, pulling his radio up as he span his own car into action. "All units we're in pursuit of a blue sedan."

"They're heading north-northwest. I think they got Mikey."

"His com has been cut off.” Briggs informed the young member. “Don't lose sight of the car Johnny. It's our only hope of finding him."

"Loud and clear. Thankfully, I was on track, right?" He jested as he continued in pursuit.

Thenardier looked back in his mirror on the passenger side to see the agent following on foot. "These Americans..." he scoffed as they made a turn.

"Right on eighteenth." The young agent spoke.

"Lose them, Thernardier." Claquesous hissed. "They cannot ruin everything now."

"Which way are they heading?" Briggs asked

"It looks like coming up on... Fairview and eighteenth."

Babet floored the accelerator, the car running the red light as oncoming traffic nearly crashed in front of Johnny. He climbed over the cars and continued until he looked up finding no car in sight.

"I lost them," he panted. "God, I lost them."

Briggs slammed his hands down on the table in frustration. "No sign at all? Alright Johnny I need you to get back to the house, find out what R knows, if he knows anything about their location. I'm going back to search the house."

"In the clear," Thenardier laughed as they drove away.

"Get us back to base,” Claquesous.

"Shut up," Thenardier shouted back. "Who's the one in charge here? I am!" Once they made it to their hide-away, they brought Enjolras inside, cuffing his hands behind his back in a chair as well as his legs to chair. "Let me know when he wakes up. Brujon, I'll want information from him." A wicked grin grew on his face. "You know what to do."

Brujon smirked menacingly as he moved to set out his assortment of weaponry.

Johnny made it back to Graceland within an hour, since he walked back on foot. He ran his hand over his head when he entered the door, unsure of what to say to Grantaire.

Meanwhile, Grantaire paced the living room restlessly as he waited for news, his heart hammering in his chest.

He saw the sudden anticipation in Grantaire's eyes. He huffed, raising and lowering his arms. The light and color faded from the other's face. "I'm sorry, I couldn't catch them."

All color paled from Grantaire's face at the words, the cynic dropping to his knees. "No... they can't have him...they can't."

Charlie looked up from her position in the kitchen, jumping up. "How long ago did they take him?"

"I lost them about an hour ago one Fairview and Eighteenth...." He looked down to Grantaire, "We'll get him back."

"We have to find him. He can't die...I can't watch the love of my life die again."

"Whoa, whoa.... hold up! You and Mike? And again?"

"They're engaged." Charlie whispered quietly to Johnny as she gave Grantaire a moment to calm himself.

"Oh..." It silenced him a few seconds until he remembered, "Um, R, Briggs wanted to... do you have any idea about where they could be? Where they would take him?"

Grantaire fumbled into his pocket, gripping a hand around his phone. "No. No I don't know their base here...I can only tell you what I know of them. Thernardier will be here, he is the leader. Claquesous too, he is a cruel man. Babet could be here too, he never strays too far when those two lead. And worst of all...Brujon, the man you all know as Jangles."

The last part caught Johnny's attention. "Jangles? Jangles has Mike?" He looked up to Charlie. "I'll pull up abandon houses around the area - search from there."

"I'll call the others in." Charlie answered as she darted up to the communications room.

Grantaire used the opportunity to slip onto the beach, dialing Thernardier as he ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: I did not realize that there was one scene missing in this and it is now added back to it's original place.

Thenardier looked down at his phone, noting the letter on the screen. "Hello," he spoke in a sing-song manner.

"So you know I am not dead." Grantaire spoke swiftly without any pleasantries. "You're looking for me for revenge, I'd imagine."

"I was just doing business." A sick smile was apparent in his voice. "Nothing more, nothing less.”

“You will find me at the same spot the drugs were delivered to me this morning." The words snapped from Grantaire, obviously not playing any games.

"Why do you think I'm still interested in you? You're just a pawn."

"I am the man who knows all of your hideouts back in Paris. The man who knows all of your names. And I'm quite sure Eponine would be thrilled to give me more details on yourself to put you away. Now, who is coming to pick me up?"

Thenardier was silent. Grantaire did know every place they were located in Paris, and that brat of a daughter would open her mouth in order to save herself. "I'll send your friend Claquesous. But really, what are you hoping to accomplish? I thought you wanted out... and now you're out and wanting back in."

"You know exactly why. You might be a complete idiot but you're not a fool."

"Ah, so you're after your beloved leader," he teased through the phone. 

Grantaire growled through the landline. "Fuck you.”

***

By this time, Enjolras started to regain consciousness. His neck hurt as it stayed lulled on his chest for most of his unconsciousness. A soft groan was uttered as his eyes weakly opened. The room was bare for the most part with two windows with broken blinds. 

Brujon smirked as he rose from the corner. "If it isn't the leader of Les Amis minus his golden mane. I wonder if it is a case of Samson...”

Enjolras blinked a few more times, now fully awake. He attempted to sit up but found he couldn't move being bound to the chair by both his hands and legs. He glared up to Brujon without a word, only a piercing stare.

"Has pretty boy lost his silver tongue? Hmm maybe Thernardier will let me cut it from your mouth when he's done with you."

"Descendre aux enfers!" He spat.

"Hell can wait." He smirked as he backhanded Enjolras.

The chief gasped at the blow, his face stinging long after it was delivered. "What do you lot want from me?"

"Answers. We've been watching you. You work for Bello; we never thought you'd be on our side...somewhat."

"So I did see one of you in the shadows. But that's usual for you lot - always in the dark, never bold enough for the light." His breathing picked up in anticipation as his eyes widened. There was no way - whether as Enjolras or as Mike would he give them satisfaction or answers. 

"Ah but the dark always does arrive first. It always outnumbers theight Monsieur. Now talk." He turned to gather a sharp knife.

Then he placed the tip of the blade at his collarbone, twisting it slowly to cut the skin. Enjolras’ head tilted back as his body involuntarily tried to move away from the blade. The more he moved - turned to escape, the more the blade hit. He let out a silent scream that then turned vocal, his legs attempting to move beneath him. He bit his lip hard. They couldn't win. They couldn't.

"Come on, you can be more fun than this. R was always more vocal when I had to punish him."

"Leave him o-out of this!" he managed to say before letting out another shout. His body jolted as his eyes closed in pain. 

"Interesting..." He moved the knife to draw along his cheek. "Very interesting"

If he wasn't in the position he was in, he would have realized that he had just given away one of his downfalls. He would protect Grantaire till the very end and this was one of the things that could be used against him. It was one of the reasons why he was so hesitant when they started dating because he knew ties could get in the way. When he no longer felt the pressure on his collarbone, his eyes opened to find Brujon face to face with him.

Brujon smirked as he made a deliberate slice into the man's cheek. "Tell me where Bello keeps his drugs."

"I don't know where he keeps his drugs," he answered, breathing out of his mouth. 

"Wrong answer." He moved the knife to make a long cut down Enjolras' chest, following it with a punch to the gut. "Thenardier!"

Enjolras couldn't keep silent. He cried out at the knife made its mark over his bare chest. Thinking that he would receive another cut, Enjolras never expected to be punched. His body tried to curl up on itself, gasping for air. 

Thenardier entered the room still irritated with Grantaire's sudden phone call. He put on his playful mask when he entered the room but not fully. "What is it? Is our special guest not enjoying his stay?"

"He won't give us the answers. But he seems to get panicky when there is mention of little R." Brujon smirked.

"Very interesting indeed," he mused, stepping closer to their victim. With a club he grabbed off the wall, he lifted Enjolras' chin so that he had no choice but to look at his capturer. "Then you'll be happy to hear that dear little Grantaire is on his way here to save his golden god. Nothing to say? Mhmm... I think we need to loosen his mouth a bit. Wouldn't you think? More.... creative things?"

"You won't get away with this." Enjolras growled.

"Oh, but I can, and I will. Especially knowing how much your skeptic has broken your marble façade.” Thenardier laughed at the sight of a fearless leader caring so much about someone like R. “As thrilling as it would be to damage that pretty little mouth, just imagine how amusing it will be to hear him plead for his lover as I teach the traitor a lesson."

Enjolras sat up as the two men discussed ideas for him and possibly Grantaire. His eyes widened, not wanting to think of Grantaire back with these men - able to be hurt again. "Do whatever to me, just leave him."

"See what I mean."Brujon smirked, glancing back to Enjolras.

"Our guest is here!" Claquesous called through from the front door. "Fancy a few hits Babet?"

"I have the information on Bello. I was the leader of Les Amis..." Enjolras tried to shift the focus back to himself instead of Grantaire.

"Yes, but you won't give us the information on Bello." Thenardier reminded him. "Knock the wind out of him before you bring him in." He smiled at Enjolras, who struggled against his bindings.

"Gladly." He called back, a pained whimper following moments later. The moment R was dragged through the door. Brujon moved to grip his long hair. "Long time no see,Judas." He growled.

"Not long enough." Grantaire retorted, spitting at Thernardier's feet.

Thenardier kicked Grantaire straight in the shin. Enjolras struggled in his chair again in vain, making Thenardier smile, “Looks like someone wants to see you, R."

Grantaire bit back a hiss of pain, raising his gaze to Enjolras. "Honey, I'm home." He quipped, receiving a slap across the face from Brujon.

"Stop it!"

"Then tell us the information!" Thenardier ran behind Enjolras, "Tell us or watch your lover be beaten to death."

Brujon brought the his knife to Grantaire's neck as he was restrained, drawing a line across it. "Life is so fragile don't you think. Perhaps we should give him a few hours to think it over Thernardier? Lock him up here in silence."

"Take me instead!" He tried again.

Thenardier glanced back and forth between the two men, weighing his options. "Thinking is a very dangerous thing, though." His fingers moved through Enjolras' blond hair, knowing that he would get a reaction out of Grantaire. Enjolras shivered at the touch to be yanked back in a tight grip. 

Grantaire threw all his weight upwards, knocking the knife away and tackling Thernardier to the floor, throwing several punches before he was restrained.

"You'll pay for that!" Thenardier called out.He was smart enough to know that each one of them would gladly give their lives for the other, and determined that the only way to get them to cooperate would be by hurting the other. He pulled out his own pocket knife and redrew the line on Enjolras' chest, opening it up even more as it tried to heal. The blond tried again to force himself backwards, only finding himself pinned to the chair. He had to cry out but not with as much force as he would have if Grantaire were not present.

Grantaire whimpered as he watched the crimson stain his love's chest, trying to reach out to him.

Claquesous trailed a hand over Grantaire's face, drawing his chin up to look him in the eyes. "You don't mess with us,traitor."

The leader of the Patron-Minette forced Enjolras to look at Grantaire as he addressed both of them. "How much are you willing to sacrifice for each other?" He mused. When no one answered, he tossed Enjolras' head aside and stepped passed Grantaire. "Let them have a moment to themselves... it may be their last."

Grantaire scrambled forwards the moment the men had left, ripping the sleeve of his shirt to mop up the blood. "Apollo..."

Claquesous looked to Thernardier as they exited scowling. "I want that Judas in pain for trying to get us thrown in jail."

"Patience. You will have your revenge." He spoke as they walked through the halls. "There are many ways to destroy a man, and I want them to experience it all."

"I want him to hurt physically for a while. The emotional bullshit can wait."

Enjolras' head lulled forward in exhaustion. It wasn't until he felt the cloth on his chest he broke his silence. "I thought I told you to stay away."

"I thought I told you to stay safe" Grantaire whispered in response.

"They'll hurt you. I can't... I can't do anything to save you..." his voice broke. "You shouldn't have come back."

"I'd already have been lost without you." He shifted to sit himself on Enjolras' lap, winding his arms around him. "They have us watched. A ny attempt to run would be futile."

"Grantaire, please."

"I am here now. There is no change we can make." He whispered, stroking gently through Enjolras' hair as he stood, stumbling slightly and holding his ribs. "I forgot how hard he can kick..."

"Why not make a deal?" Thenardier spoke to Claquesous. "Why not give the leader a few more beatings until Grantaire calls out, and then, as men of our word, we oblige him?"

"We need to get information from blondie." Brujon interjected. "I'll toy with them both.

Thenardier nodded at Brujon with a glimmer in his eyes. "Work your magic." 

As the door opened to the room Grantaire and Enjolras were held, Enjolras moved his attention to those who entered. His shoulders were already sore from their position behind him as well as from his constant movement - however small they were, putting more strain on him. 

"Time's up, boys," Thenardier greeted again. "Now, this can all be simple if you would just tell us the information we desire on Bello."

"If you think I am so easy to break... you are dead wrong." Enjolras muttered. "Why would I give you any information on him?"

"Because you have a weakness." Claquesous smirked as he walked up and gripped Grantaire by the hair, yanking him to the floor. "I believe we're going to have to take this one away from him till he loosens his lips, Thernardier."

"Very well," Thenardier sighed with a hand gesture allowing for Grantaire to be taken out of sight. 

Enjolras watched helplessly as Grantaire was being pulled out of the room to be who-knows-what. There was no cover to be blown here; there were only secrets to keep, and he had to choose who to save. If he spoke out, he could potentially save Grantaire, but there would never be a guarantee with the Patron-Minette. On the otherhand, if they had control over Bello... they would be even harder to stop.

Thenardier's whole expression turned dark as he eyed the blond. "Claquesous.... take this traitor to the nearest room. Let Enjolras be able to still hear his lover scream out for him."

"Fucking bastard!" Enjolras yelled, resulting in a blow across the face.

"Gladly Monsieur." Claquesous smirked as he untied Enjolras, holding a gun firmly into the small of his back. 

“Know that if you try and fight away Brujon will kill him before you can get close." On cue, an agonized scream rose up from behind one of the doorways followed by a malicious laugh.

Although he was thankful to no longer be tied to the chair, gratitude was shadowed by fear and guilt. His arms fell by his sides, bones practically non-existent. His back arched at the small barrel behind him. Then he heard that scream - he had never heard R sound like that but something told him that it had sounded before in this place. It was as if his heart stopped and fell at the same time. Hearing any human make that sound would be traumatizing, but for it to be the man you loved... he made a move forward which only dug the gun deeper. Finding no moves he could make, Enjolras bowed his head, almost in defeat. 

Claquesous smirked as he led him into the room besides where Grantaire was being held, shoving him into an arm chair. "He has to pay for being a rat." He stated calmly as a second scream rose. "I'll come back to question you when Brujon feels he has been punished enough. Maybe he'll take an ear. He'd appreciate that wouldn't he? A modern day Van Gogh."

Enjolras grimaced at the new sound from the neighboring room; his mind running wild at all the possibilities. This couldn't be happening- it felt as if he was out of body, unable to move being paralyzed at the screams of his lover. He couldn't react; each time he felt able to he was silenced again by the next room. He was left in the room with his thoughts and Grantaire's agony in his head.

Back at Graceland, Johnny had things narrowed down to two houses after making a few calls. One call was made to Briggs himself. "Hey, we got two potential places to check out here. What's the house look like?"

"No sight of anything that could help." Briggs cursed

"Charlie," Johnny moved his laptop over to where she was sitting. "There are four possible abandoned places in the direction they were travelling. Where do we start first?"

"Let's ask R. He might have some idea...wait, where is he?"

Johnny looked around the room, seeing only them in the house. "I thought he was with you."

"Crap." Charlie hurried out to the balcony looking around but seeing no one around. "He's gone."

***

"Combeferre!" Jehan yelled as he ran up towards the tall man in the plane terminal the next day; Courfeyrac being right behind him. "We've missed you!"

Combeferre looked up from his phone at the yell, smiling as he pulled both men into his arms. "Hello, my friends!"

"Is that little Jehan I hear?" Feuilly called from the smokers area, stubbing out his cigarette and leaning into view.

"Don't forget about us!" Joly interjected as he stood from Bossuet's lap. Everyone was there greeting and embracing each other. It had been so long since they had been together, and yet nothing had changed about them.

"So, what's the plan?" Bahorel asked after the mob of friends calmed down. 

"I got a text from Grantaire whilst we were in flight it seems. It popped up when I turned my phone on." Combeferre stated worriedly. "Not much information. Two addresses. One proceeded by the word help, the second proceeded by the word danger."

Bossuet peered over his shoulder curiously. "So we split up? Those who can fight go to location b?"

"It's got to be the Patron-Minette at the second judging by R's call." Courfeyrac suggested .

"Then let's get going." Feuilly encouraged.

"Hey, Briggs," Johnny called him over to the table, scattered with maps and news articles. "You've been working on this longer than we have... I can't get passed these two places they could be - and they're in opposite directions. Do we do a split team or?"

"Yeah, but the question is who do we send where." Briggs frowned as he looked over the maps, running a hand through his hair.

"You send both to the same location." Combeferre answered as he stepped inside the room uninvited, Joly and Jehan trailing behind him. "We already have one group on their way there now."

"And who are you guys?" 

"Les Amis de l'ABC." Combeferre answered as he approached, lifting a pen as he circled a third building. "The Patron always has three safe houses for maneuverability. R texted me this location. Now, do you have a location set up where we can provide treatment?"

"Hold on just a second." Briggs interjected. "What makes you think we're just going to trust you?"

"Because they are our friends too!" Jehan answered. "We thought we lost Enjolras before and we won't let it happen again. Plus we know how they work."

Briggs looked between the map and the three strangers cursing to himself. "Dammit. Johnny, get a team there now. I want you leading."


	9. Chapter 9

To say that Enjolras slept during the night would be a huge exaggeration. His night was rather spent pacing his new room. The door opened as he went back to the chair he had been left at, unsure what to expect.

Brujon smirked as he entered not bothering to hide his bloody coated hands. "Eight hours before he passed out. I think that might be a new record. Now it's time for you to try and beat it."

"Watch out Bahorel." Courfeyrac whispered as he used his smaller frame to slip through the back gate, hurrying to fiddle with picking the lock.

"Can you see any signs of an enemy Marius?" Feuilly asked to the man in the tree.

"One guarding the front," Marius answered, eyes looking through a pair of binoculars. "I can't see inside the blinds are in the way."

Enjolras hurled himself at the man with all his strength. Brujon stumbled back at the unexpected attack crashing loudly into the door.

Courf turned at the smash, racing towards the sound of it with Feuilly on his heels.

Marius was already making his way down from the tree as Bahorel started after the other two. Johnny had his men already on their way, gunning it towards the address given to him. 

The surprise attack didn't last long for Enjolras as he had just destroyed Brujon's last nerve. "Granataire!" He yelled out before being silenced.

Brujon slammed him round, pinning the blond against the wall. "I'm getting sick of your whining." He snapped.

Bossuet paced the exterior stood by their rental car waiting to escape. He longed to help in the fight but knew his clumsiness would be detrimental.

Uncaring for secrecy as he heard Enjolras' cry for R, Feuillly smashed through the window, using Brujon's confusion to wrench his arms behind his back.

Bahorel went after Claquesous, throwing a few punches before locking him in a head-lock. Enjolras gave the man who tortured so many including himself, a few kicks and punches of his own. He pushed through the door into the room he had heard the screams coming from, mortified at the sight of blood and an unconscious R. 

Thenardier was in the room as well, and waited to his opportune time to grab hold of Enjolras, holding a knife to his throat.

At this time, Johnny and his team had pulled up. He was not going to lose to them again. Courfeyrac had moved himself into position between Thernardier and Grantaire watching as he held Enjolras but making no move. He knew that his best friend would want Grantaire protected above anything else. "Let him go you dog." He growled.

Briggs pulled his own car to a stop outside, noticing the man waiting by the car. "I'll secure outside Johnny. You get Mike out okay." He said as he moved towards Bossuet, the man raising his hands automatically.

"I am abc." He answered in broken English.

Johnny nodded, rushing into the building and searching everywhere. To his surprise, the Amis had most of the men already against the wall, waiting to be taken in. "Courfeyrac," Enjolras spoke calmly, "Get R out of here."

"How about you stop talking?" Thenardier murmured in his ear, pressing the blade into his skin. His breath hitched as another line was drawn on his skin.

Courfeyrac hesitated for just a second before nodding. He pulled off his own jacket, winding it around the battered and bloody form as he scooped up Grantaire.

"Knock, knock." Johnny called in as he entered the room. He immediately aimed at Thenardier, seeing Mike in his grasp. "Put the knife down." 

"You put your gun down, or this will be his last breath." He threatened. "And don't even think of stepping any closer - either of you."

"Just shoot him," Mike managed. "Johnny just..."

Courfeyrac looked down noticing a small blade on the floor, as carefully as he could he lowered R to the ground and recovered it, plunging it into Thernardier's foot. "Fire!"

Mike took the initiative, moving out of the way - landing on the floor - as Johnny had his open shot. The gun fired, leaving Thenardier with two bullet wounds. "Mikey, you okay?"

"Yeah," He breathed, taking Johnny's outstretched hand for support. 

"We need to get you some help... same with him," he gestured to Grantaire. "I got this SOB." He grabbed hold of Thenardier, cuffing him and leading him back to his men. 

"Thanks, Courfeyrac. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing, Enjolras." He dropped to recover Grantaire, once more. Not allowing any of the swat team closer. "Let's get him to 'ferre and Joly."

Feuilly took a fierce punch at Thernardier as he was taken past, shrugging at Johnny. "My fist slipped."

Enjolras was able to walk out of the room on his own. When he found the men lined up, cuffed, and awaiting their rides to the bureau or jail, Enjolras quickly grabbed the nearest sharp object and was now in Brujon's face. "Tell me why I should not cut you open right here, right now." He demanded, face to face with the man. 

"You'd simply prove my theory correct." Brujon sneered. "That you are the same as I am."

Courfeyrac hurried Grantaire out to the car, laying him gently across the backseat.

Briggs couldn't hold back his own wince as he took in the sight of the still bleeding man. "Take him. I'll bring Mike."

Courfeyrac pulled a confused voice at the name but didn't hesitate to jump in the car. "Marius, Bossuet. Get in quickly."

Each member filed into their vehicles as Enjolras hadn't moved from his position. His face hard as a man who had gone to hell and back. "I am nothing like you. I at least have some humanity in me that I don't torture the innocent... and you are no innocent man."

Brujon smirked maliciously. "Which was your favourite scream? I enjoyed breaking his rib. He reached a high pitch with that."

Briggs has moved inside the building standing beside Mike. "This is Jangles?" He asked, his eyes glinting with anger.

He gritted his teeth as his anger built up inside of him, a pounding in his head. In less than a second, he rammed the knife into the man's stomach until only he handle stuck out and pulled it back out without any signs of remorse. "Do not try me." He articulated.

Briggs gripped Mike pulling him back. "Get to the car. Now! Johnny, get a medic!" He ordered as Brujon dropped to his knees.

The blond did as Briggs ordered, throwing the weapon across the room before exiting that god-forsaken place. The police cars started to arrive along with paramedics, who took care of Brujion as well as Thenardier, and pushed each man into a vehicle. 

Enjolras kept his eyes forward as Briggs and Johnny got into the car. His expression was still hard, wanting that man to pay for everything he and Grantaire had suffered through. 

Briggs bit his tongue, holding back the yelling he wanted to deliver to Mike for his rash actions but one look at the man made sure he held them back. The term coming apart at the seams had never seemed so apt.

Courfeyrac hurried into Graceland cautiously moving Grantaire inside. He carried him quickly to the bedroom which Combeferre led them to.

"Joly! Get some water and a cloth. We need to clean his wounds." Combeferre called as he began to inspect the damage.

Joly rushed down stairs, opening every cabinet for a bowl big enough. While he waited for the water to fill it, he found a few hand towels, and then made his way back upstairs carefully. "What can you tell so far?" He asked Combeferre as he sat the bowl on the nightstand. "Looks like a great deal of blood loss just at a glance."

"Several severe lacerations spread out over his torso. Ligature marks digging into his wrists and ankles, there seems to be lashes to his back. It seems he had been restrained verticals. A couple of broken ribs. His left shoulder appears to be dislocated, I'll need a hand with putting that back in. All cranial injury seems to be superficial damage. I cannot feel anything more internally but I think it would be better you double check for anything I've missed, Joly. I believe there is damage to his wrist but it I'm not certain."

"Christ," he muttered, gaining a better angle and double checking everything Combeferre had suggested, finding all of them to be true. He dabbed part of a towel in the water and started to clean away the dried blood from the wounds - now able to see each mark more clearly. "We can reset his shoulder here, but I'm not certain about the ribs... he'll need a hospital. I may be a certified doctor, but I can only do much under these conditions."

"If we bind them and ensure he remains still he may be alright to stay here without a hospital visit. Who knows what kind of back up they have. I don't want to risk putting him within their grasp."

"Grantaire? Remain still?" Joly raised an eyebrow. "Grantaire..." he tried to nudge him back into consciousness.

The tension in the car was high from his actions, and he knew that Briggs would have given him an earful, but somehow was staying quiet on the matters. "I won't apologize for it."

"I didn't anticipate you would." Briggs muttered as they pulled up near the house. "And later I'm going to pull you to task for your actions. Right now though...just go."

As soon as the car stopped, Enjolras entered the house to find the majority of the Amis in the living room save Joly, Combeferre, and Grantaire. They all looked up at him when he stepped into the room. 

"He's upstairs." Bahorel muttered as he sat between Feuilly and Jehan.

Grantaire woke slowly, his eyes fluttering open before widening in obvious panic.

Combeferre held him steady hushing him gently. "He's gone R. It's just me and Joly in here with you. I'm so sorry but this is going to hurt."

Joly nodded to Combeferre, taking hold of his upper arm. "Sorry," he muttered before relocating his shoulder.

Screaming Grantaire's body twisted and thrashed in Combeferre's grip as the agony glared through him, the movement only sending more tendrils of pain flashing through him as he strained his other injuries.

Upon hearing another scream of Grantaire's his body went back into survival mode, rushing up the stairs to his aid. 

"Grantaire... shh. It's alright. We had to or you would hurt worse..." Joly tried to explain when Enjolras burst through the door. 

Grantaire took in several long breaths as he tried to stop the room from spinning. He reached a hand up to pat Joly's trying to reassure him that he was alright. "T-third...time ...it's happened." He Mumbled.

Combeferre glanced up as he heard the door open. "Enjolras. You might want to wait outside till we've treated him."

Joly was speechless how many times it had happened to their comrade. He looked back at Enjolras, examining him from afar. "Wait downstairs until then... and we'll have to get you taken care of too."

The blond stood there for another minute then headed back downstairs, taking a seat next to Courfeyrac. The center wound his arms around Enjolras pulling him close. His hand stroked through his friends hair soothingly as he had done many a time back home. “Anything I can do?”

"I don't know," he murmured. His muscles were still tense, the echo of Grantaire's screaming rung in his ears. He would never say that he was not okay, but truth was that he wasn't. How could he be? Another yell came from his room as Joly and Combeferre tended to his ribs, forcing Enjolras to lunge forward. He felt as if he was back in that room, unable to do anything to save Grantaire from Brujon. "I need some air."

Courfeyrac rose with him, gripping Jehan's hand and towing him along. It was what he loved most about the poet, that his presence could help soothe anyone.

Enjolras pulled on the old red hoodie that Grantaire had brought with him before opening up the door. Jehan followed behind, holding onto Courfeyrac's hand as they all went out to the beach. "I can't take it in there," he finally spoke after a few moments. 

"It is understandable. You and R have been through hell. And not just these last two days." He took a deep breath as he placed his hand on Enjolras' shoulder. Seeing him in the hoodie brought back flashes of the past - small rally's, evenings spent huddled up on Marius' couch laughing together. "God I have missed you, my friend. You and Combeferre are my oldest friends. It was like losing a third of me."

"We all missed you." Jehan added. 

"I know it's Combeferre and Joly up there.... I know that they're helping him...." He shook his head to get the idea out, looking to the ocean waves. 

Courfeyrac remained silent simply offering comforting pats every now and again whilst his free arm wound around Jehan, pulling his love close.

Combeferre slipped out to join the nearly half an hour later, his hands washed of any trace of blood. "Enjolras, you can go up to him now. He may not be completely lucid, your...boss? Was able to procure some morphine for us to give him. It has helped him relax thankfully. As long as he rests he should heal fully."

"I'm guessing you and Joly want to see me now?"

"I wished to give you time to sit in with R but Joly demands it so. He wants you to meet him in the bathroom as a priority."

He looked between his three friends and nodded. "I'm on my way."

Enjolras met Joly in the bathroom where he was told to, taking off the hoodie to reveal once again the cuts and gashes. They were nothing like the brutality Grantaire had, but the line on his chest and the slight hole on his collarbone still needed immediate attention. "Ferre, can you bring me more gauze?" Joly asked as he cleaned Enjolras' wounds.

"Certainly." Combeferre hurried to join his friends, cutting off a strip of the gauze and handing it over.

Courfeyrac led his love up to the bedroom not wanting to leave R alone. Most of the brutality had been covered up by wads of bandages, the changed blankets now pulled up to his chest.

Grantaire smiled weakly at the pair. "If it isn't my little poet and my partner in crime. I have missed you." He whispered groggily.

"How are you feeling, R?" Prouvaire asked as he gently held Grantiare's hand. 

"Worse than the time I agreed to wrestle with Bahorel and Feuilly." He attempted to joke.

Courfeyrac brushed through his long hair fondly. "This surprisingly suits you."

After ten minutes, Enjolras was back in the room. A long bandage covered the deep wound on his chest as a square covered his collarbone. Luckily the ones on his face and neck were scratches in comparison and did not need too much wound care. "Although I'd rather you not be so wrapped up," he interjected.

Jehan tugged at Courfeyrac to give them their privacy.

On instinct Grantaire tried to sit up a little, immediately regretting the action. "Me too." He whispered through clenched teeth as the morphine surged through once more to soothe the pain.

"Don't," he muttered, coming over and sitting on the bed beside of him. The chief looked over Grantaire, noting how much of him was covered in gauze and bandages. "I failed you." His words barely audible.

"No." Grantaire stated in a firm voice. “Don't you dare take this upon yourself. These wounds are because I turned on the men holding me down. I finally proved strength." He took Enjolras' hand tightly. "I fought, and I'm alive"

"I keep thinking... I keep remembering.... I tried to keep them away from you. But then I couldn't..."

Grantaire brought his hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle gently. "Neither of us could've done anything better."

Enjolras moved his hand onto Grantaire's cheek after each knuckle was kissed. "I went back on my word to you... I know, it's in the past. And yes, we are both alive." He bit his lip. "I never felt so helpless before - you in the other room... I'm sorry."

He looked down to his injured arm which was held in a sling. "It's over now, Apollo." He whispered, returning his gaze up to his love. "Lay beside me. On this side though, the other is sore."

"One moment," he said with a kiss. The blond exited the room to find Combeferre. 

"Ferre, I can't thank you enough for everything. We're alive because of you guys, and the gang here at Graceland."

Combeferre rubbed his glasses on his waistcoat as he smiled. "You never need to thank me my friend."

"Still," He glanced around the hallway, and downstairs to the rest of his friends. "How long will you all be staying- will you have to go back soon?"

"I've arranged for us all to stay at a nearby hotel. We want to stay till R is healed at least."

A small smile grew on his face when he heard that they were staying. "Thank you," he repeated, heading back into his room. Enjolras slowly and carefully tucked himself into bed; his body curling up to Grantaire's side like a child. 

Grantaire turned his head to kiss the top of Enjolras'. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," he whispered against Grantaire' side. He would probably get a warning from Joly about moving too much, but he didn't care. Grantaire was all that Enjolras cared about now. "I'm with you."

"Are you injured?" He asked worriedly, all his concern centered on Enjolras

"A bit, but I'm fine, R, really."

"You should rest"

"I'm sorry," he muttered once more before drifting off to sleep. Not soon after his eyes closed, Enjolras found himself back in that room, hearing those screams again. He tried for the door, but it was locked. Brujon and Claquesous' laughter followed suit as he threw himself at the door; fists pounding at the wood. "Take me instead" "I'll tell you, just let him go." He cried out.

In reality, he had, thankfully, shifted in his bed enough not to hit Grantaire. He tossed and turned in attempt to escape and saying everything aloud. 

Grantaire awoke as he felt the bed shift below him. Clumsily he rolled onto his side, whimpering at the ache as he pull Enjolras close. "Hush, Apollo. All is well."

His body stiffened as Grantaire pulled him close, thinking it was Brujon back out to get him. Where he expected a shape blade at his neck, he heard Grantaire's voice calming him. His eyes opened to find himself in his room back in Graceland. His hands went to Grantaire's arms, wanting to keep in contact as if the other would fade away. Enjolras kissed a few places on his arm and let a few tears fall. His hands moved up his lover's arm to latch onto.

"It's alright. You're safe. We both are." Grantaire soothed, pressing several kisses into Enjolras' hair. He was well used to nightmares himself and knew soft caresses and words could help to calm his love.

It took a few minutes for Enjolras to calm down again. His grip loosened as he leaned back into his fiance's embrace. He barely slept that night, only rested, moving every once in a while to be closer to Grantaire. 

Grantaire slept in short bursts, waking every time the sight of a knife threatened to tear through his dream. By morning he lay staring at the ceiling trying to keep calm.

"Grantaire?" Enjolras mumbled, turning over and resting his head on him.

Grantaire took a long deep breath as he looked down. "Yeah?"

"You had those dreams too last night?"

Grantaire nodded silently, his arm grasping Enjolras closer.

He nuzzled against Grantaire's skin. "I'm here as you are here. We made it out together." The words felt strange to an extent. It was what Grantaire used to help him the previous night, but they both knew that healing from this would take much longer. 

"It's just hard to believe it is over. For too long I've been jumping at shadows."

"And now they can do nothing to hurt you anymore." He said with a kiss. "You can live how you want to now."

"With you is all I need." Enjolras smiled, running his fingers through Grantaire's hair. 

"I wish I could walk on the beach with you"

"I know you do, but you need to rest so that you can heal." He sighed at the bandages. "It'll take a while, but you will get better." He sat up to kiss Grantaire correctly on the lips, tenderly. Grantaire reached a hand to cup his cheek as he kissed back lovingly.

Enjolras nearly melted in Grantaire's touch. "I love you," he breathed with another kiss.

"I love you too Enjolras. With all that I am."

"Oh, I almost forgot something." He said, going back to his side of the bed to retrieve his ring from the nightstand drawer. Enjolras put it on halfway, using Grantaire's good hand to push it on all the way. 

Grantaire smiled at the ring. "I do remember making you promise to give my ring back." He smiled

He smiled in return, pulling out R's ring and placing it back on his finger. "Yes," Enjolras kissed his hand once. "I did."

"Much better" he smiled as he looked at their matching rings.

"Can I get you anything?" 

"Water would be good. I'm still hoarse."

Enjolras pressed his lips together as he remembered that night. "Food would be good to. Toast?"

"I suppose I could try and eat it."

"Good." The blond kissed him again before pulling on a t-shirt and heading downstairs. He smiled at the new weight on his ring finger - how at home it felt there. Letting the bread toast, he filled a glass of cool water - too cold could be too much even now for his throat.

Combeferre looked up from the breakfast bar where a few of the Amis sat eating and chatting amongst themselves. "Morning, Enjolras."

"Morning," Jehan chimed in soon afterwards.

"I had forgotten that you were still here," Enjolras admitted as he walked over to them. 

"We are due to head to the hotel in an hour or so. I must want to check over R's injuries before we left."

"I'm making him some toast... hasn't eaten in a day or two..."

"Ah of course. Do you mind if I head up to check him over whilst you prepare that?"

"No problem. He's awake." Enjolras nodded towards the room. "By the way, have you seen Briggs?"

"The big easily irritable fellow?" He asked as he started for the stairs. "He headed out with a surfboard about twenty minutes ago."

"Still mad, hm?" The chief asked making him a glass as well.

"He wasn't talkative, that's for sure." Jehan took a sip out of his mug. "He had an expression like some of yours... not quite on a mission, more... needing to cool down - relax."

"Not quite unlike how you used to look when R first joined us and was constantly rebelling."

Enjolras let out a long sigh as he rubbed his face. It was still over Brujon, no doubt, and he had reason to. He had broken at least five rules by retaliating against that man when he was in custody. Enjolras still didn't regret the action, but now the two of them had more tension between them - as well as his friends being there at Graceland - knowing somewhat about Graceland... there goes another violation.

Combeferre slipped up into the room without a further word.

"This place is pretty sweet." Courfeyrac pipped up from the sofa where he lay across. "Right on the beach."

"Yeah, it is." Enjolras answered distantly. "Nice weather, good people, great view..."

"You miss Paris though?" He asked curiously. Jehan looked up at the blond for his answer. 

"Of course I do. And I have missed all of you."

"Then you'll come back with us?" the younger man asked from the table. "Since the Patron-Minette is gone, we were thinking about going back now. You'll come back with us, right?"

"I don't think he will" Feuilly answered as he entered the kitchen, smiling at his friends. "Enjolras has a whole new life here. And he has R too now."

Jehan's smile faded, turning back to his pages he had been writing on all morning.

"I don't know if we would... I do have a life here, but it would be nice to go back." The bread popped out of the toaster, and Enjolras prepared it with a dab of butter - enough for taste without it being overkill. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well, it's not like you two can't come and visit anyway." Courfeyrac smiled winding his arm around Jehan's shoulders.

Jehan looked up and quickly kissed Courfeyrac when he felt his arms around him. It was true that they were the cute couple in the group, always being cute and loving no matter where they were. Over time they had become more - not calmed down - but aware of when and where things were appropriate. 

Enjolras grabbed the plate of toast and the glass of water and headed upstairs. "Breakfast," he announced as he entered the room.

"It will be okay Jehan. We'll see them often now. Look, how about we stroll onto the beach and you can get inspiration for your poems?"  
"You're always an inspiration!" he stood up, wrapping his arms around Courfeyrac. "And yes, let's."  
Courfeyrac cheekily picked him up into the cradle of his arms and carried him out.

Grantaire smiled up at him through a gap in Combeferre's arm, the doctor halfway through rebadging his chest.

"Water and toast, just as you ordered," Enjolras brought the plate over to the nightstand on Grantaire's side. Enjolras tipped the glass back so Grantaire could take a sip without moving too much. Grantaire sipped thirstily, smiling thankfully up at Enjolras.

"Did he sleep restlessly last night?" Combeferre asked. "He won't answer the question but there are several stitches strained."

"Where?" He inquired to change the subject.

"Over his left hip."

"We both didn't," he sighed as he took the half-drunken cup away from Grantaire.

"Perhaps I can prescribe a sleeping pill for you both."

"Perhaps, and maybe separate rooms," Enjolras thought aloud without realizing it. The pulled stitches he knew were from when Grantaire had rolled over to comfort him. Although he didn't want to be separated from R, Enjolras did not want to hinder his healing process in any shape or form. "Here, try to eat before it gets cold." 

Grantaire tried to bite back his panic at the thought of being separated. He knew it was hardly conducive to recovery but the thought of being alone wasn't a pleasant one. He bit into the toast falling silent.

"R can stay with us till he is better if you'd prefer." Combeferre offered.

Enjolras thought for a moment. Either way seemed to have its downsides. If they were together, it would be more comforting and would fight back any thoughts of the other being taken away again. But if they were together - how long would the physical side take to heal - how much would it be made worse when they tried to help each other? The blond looked back at Grantaire, able to see a plea of letting him stay. "I'm only thinking of what's best for you. And you need to heal properly, which may not happen here."

Grantaire could feel panic inwardly gripping his heart. Safety felt tangible when he knew Enjolras was close. To be away reminded him of their separation, of the Patron-Minette. But he wouldn't let himself break at the thought, if Enjolras needed space to recover he wouldn't fight it. Swallowing back the bite he forced any sadness and panic back. "Whatever you think is best..."

"What do you think?" He asked Combeferre. "I know he shouldn't move too much, but here..."

"It wouldn't be too much strain if Feuilly and Bahorel carried him to the car"

Grantaire leaned into the touch. "Whatever you think is best."

"He'll go with you. He'll be able to lie still, and he'll be safe with you all."

"I'll give you the address." Combeferre promised as he headed from the room.

"Thank you." he murmured, keeping his eyes on Grantaire.

"Don't give me that look. You'll tear out more stitches, hurt yourself more by trying to help me." Grantaire didn't speak simply looking down at the bed sheets.

"Bahorel. Feuilly. Can you join me upstairs?" Combeferre asked.

"Sure!" Bahorel jumped up from the chair he was in. Feuilly followed quickly after the pair.

His hand moved over Grantaire's free hand. "We won't be separated. I'll come visit, and you'll be with our friends."

"I need you to both carry Grantaire out." Combeferre continued.

"And what of the nightmares? You ...you're safety." Grantaire protested.

"You'd rather stay and risk injuring yourself further?" The blond’s voice was flat, looking down at their hands. 

"I'd be with you." He sighed.

Enjolras kissed Grantaire as soon as Bahorel and Feuilly entered the room. "You'll be fine." He whispered with another kiss.

"I'll get his upper half," Bahorel spoke, "Feuilly, get his legs." Grantaire looked away falling quiet once more as Feuilly scooped up his legs.

The blond followed silently behind Bahorel, who held his arms out in between Grantaire's arms and torso, letting Grantaire rest against him. "Watch it, two more steps. There we go." As much as he wanted Grantaire there with him, Enjolras also knew it would be good for Graceland to remain mainly for the agents for a while, since it had been overridden with Les Amis. 

"I'll be a call away," he mentioned to Combeferre. "In case anything happens."

Combeferre turned to him as the pair delicately lay Grantaire over the back seat. "You have my promise that no harm will come to him Enjolras." He swore. "Oh and here." He pulled a key from his pocket and handed it over. "Let yourself into the property whenever you need to see him."

"I know you'll take care of him." He took, taking the key and placing it in his pocket. He walked with Combeferre to the car where everyone was getting situated. He looked in the backseat where Jehan was to help Grantaire stay in his seat. Enjolras watched as the car drove away until it was out of sight. Part of him wanted to chase the car, and part of him knew that this was necessary - hard as it was. Grantaire rested his head upon Jehan's lap closing his eyes tightly as he tried to quell the wave of unease running through him.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Enjolras headed back into the house, he was already feeling a bit more like Mike. The house was still compared to when Grantaire and the others were there. He ran his hand through his hair, wincing as he forgot about the wound on his collarbone.

Briggs sat waiting at the breakfast bar, his eyes fixed upon Mike as he entered. "So. Time to explain." He stated.

"There's nothing to explain." He stated as he made his way over to Briggs. 

"How about you sending a man to intensive care? Despite him being scum you know we don't do that." He clenched his jaw several times trying to assuage his anger. "Or the appearance of your very own swat team."

"He deserved worse." Enjolras snapped. "And yes, I called in reinforcements, but this was more than just the FBI. We've been after these men for years."

"You didn't have the authority to do that. Getting Jangles into custody should've been priority; not your vendetta."

Enjolras gritted his teeth. "What's done is done."

"You can't risk cover for a civilian."

"What cover was there, Briggs?" he yelled, raising his arms. "There was no cover! Once they saw me at Bello's, my cover was blown."

"I've had to take the security footage from Bello's because it had evidence of you trying to save your friends life! Imagine if Bello had seen that. He would've seen you trying to save the life of a man who should he thinks is dead."

"Grantaire wasn't there! I was checking on Bello, who I thought would be in that house. But it's all good now because they're out of this house and at a hotel. I did my job."

"And what happens now? We can't have them turning up here all the time. Our cover would be blown. This is why agents don't form relationships."

"They're planning on going back to France as soon as R's healed. With the Patron gone, they can return safely."

"And what of R? Is he going back with them?"

Enjolras fell silent at the question. His fingers ran over the counter, not making eye contact. 

"So I gather from that he's staying..." Briggs huffed and shook his head. "Don't blame me if anyone finds out and tries to use him against you."

"Someone already has." He muttered as he clenched his jaw. 

Briggs sighed. "We tried to get you out as fast as we could."

Mike looked up when a bit more calm. "I understand more of that rule now - about the relationships. I know you all did what you could, and you did come in time." He inhaled deeply. "I haven't decided on whether to go back or not. Grantaire would be fine either way, just being with me." He slipped a glance at his ring. 

"You're a good agent Mike. One of the best I've seen, you could go far, and you have a talent for being undercover."

"But I've put you, everyone, this house in jeopardy..."

Briggs fell silent for a moment thinking of his own errors, the catastrophe which had come from them. "Yeah, which is why you're on every job on the Rota this week." He answered.

Mike nodded. "Fair enough... You've told the bureau?"

"I told them Jangles went after you and you retaliated with necessary force. I told them a hostage had been detained by our enemy but he was an innocent victim..."

"I'm not sure how much say you have on their case...but they need to be watched and well-guarded. They've escaped before many times, and they won't hesitate to do it again."

"Jangles has been taken to maximum security. The DA is trying to push for the same for the others."

He seemed content with that. His eyes went to the chore wheel, noting how much work he would be doing - if not sleeping, he would be working. "I should get started."

"Yeah. Good luck." Briggs smirked as he stalked from the room.

Mike watched as Briggs left the room. One thing to be thankful for was that for majority of the house, the chores were more for upkeep rather than full-fledged cleaning. Still with the kitchen, bathroom, common room, deck, and laundry... there was alot to do. He went to work with the balcony first then the overall kitchen after bringing the plate and cup down from his room.

I thought I'd send a text to assuage your concerns. The journey was taxing for him but he's now resting, I've given him enough sleeping tablets that he should sleep through the night without nightmares-C

Good to hear. I knew you would be able to take care of him. Thanks - E

 

Anything you want me to tell him when he wakes up?-C

Tell him... I may not be able to make it often, but I will come and visit – E

How often? Seeing you could help boost his mood. He seemed sad in the car-C

I don't know, Ferre. I... stepped out of line and now paying for it with everyone's chores. – E

Hmm. I'll see what solution I can think of. Leave it with me-C

I think I'll just manage, almost done now. Briggs doesn't want many of you coming back - this house is our sanctuary basically - E

Well you are always welcome at ours whilst we are here. I think R should be mobile enough by next month, so we fly out on the 18th-C

I'll be over in an hour. - E

Alright. See you soon-C

Enjolras quickly vacuumed and swept the floors before deciding to head out - laundry and dishes could wait until after dinner. A good excuse for going would be to change the dressings of his wounds, or that would be what he would give anyone who questioned it. Although, it was obvious that wouldn't be the only reason. He pulled on the red hoodie again; he was growing attached to it once again. Without thinking, he tried to put his hair back until he remembered that it had been almost four years since he had that long of hair. If he went back to Paris, it would be the first thing he would change.

Courfeyrac had settled in with Grantaire to keep him company after the cynic had had to be woken so that Combeferre could tend to his shoulder, the position shifting out once more.

Groggy and dazed Grantaire lay with his head slumped across Courf's lap slipping in and out of consciousness. Marius was the one to answer the door when Enjolras knocked on it. "He's here!" he called back as he let Enjolras in. "He's in the room on the left."

"Hey," he whispered upon entering the bedroom. Grantaire was still resting on Courfeyrac, which was a familiar sight from years ago.

"Hey." Courfeyrac slid carefully from under Grantaire. "I'll give you some time. He's not very lucid at the moment, you might not get much from him." He gestured to the stronger sling now in place. "Needed to be redone."

"Thank you," Enjolras replied with a hand on the center's shoulder. Without too much sound, he made his way over to the bed, sitting by Grantaire. "Hey," his voice was soft and calm. 

Grantaire turned his head towards the voice, a smile gracing his face. "...'pollo."

"Yeah, it's me," he returned the smile. "How are you feeling? I heard you got a new sling."

"Dislocated it...again" He slurred, trying to force his eyes to stay open.

"From the ride over here?"

Grantaire nodded. "Hurt."

"I was afraid of that." He started to sink down on the bed until he was lying beside Grantaire, his fingers caressing his cheek. "Seems like I keep making mistakes."

"Wasn't yo' faul'." He soothed, releasing content at the contact.

Enjolras wiggled his way closer to Grantaire so that they were connected again. His chin rested close by as he watched Grantaire's relaxation to his touches. His fingers tucked bits of hair behind his ears before finding their way back down his cheek again. Not even a day without Grantaire, and Enjolras felt that need to stay close. 

Grantaire's eyes shut peacefully, his chest slowing to a calm rise and fall. "I love you"

"I love you, too." He replied with a peck. Grantaire smiled up at him.

Enjolras took in the intimate moment between them - the calm breathing pattern Grantaire had kept the chief calm and clear-headed. It was one of those times, which rarely ever happened, where his mind wasn't racing. It was present. His hand moved to Grantaire's where he intertwined his fingers in his love's.

Grantaire squeezed lightly, stroking his thumb over the back of his hand. "I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble...'Ferre told me about Brujon..."

"You don't need to worry about it," he mumbled. 

He groaned, "I did, didn't I?"

"It was nothing you did," he said, turning onto his stomach. He had forgotten about his injuries, biting back any of the pain he felt. His hand gently went over to Grantaire's torso carefully to not hurt him anymore. "It was my actions, not yours."

"...had the roles been reversed I'd have slit his throat." Grantaire admitted

"I was stopped before I could do much else. I haven't been reported, but I'll be working it off..."

"At least you won't be losing your job." Grantaire shuffled a little closer, wincing slightly.

"I wanted him to pay for everything we went through," he said after a moment of silence. His brow furrowed as he thought of those last moments in front of that man. What Brujon said about him and about Grantaire."...Am I like him?"

"No." Grantaire answered without hesitation. "Brujon harmed for sick satisfaction. Your action is understandable and human."

A shiver went up the leader's spine as he closed his eyes. There were times if people didn't know him, they could think that they were. 

"You only tried to protect and fight for the one you love. You're a good man."

"You're too good to me, R."

"I am due to marry you. I wonder...stop me if you think it's silly, but before the Amis go...maybe we should get married?"

"I've been thinking about that too," Enjolras admitted. "And I'm... after all this; would you want to stay here?"

"I've spent time alone in Paris and I've spent time alone here. And I know for certain I'm only truly happy beside you. I am an artist Apollo, I can work anywhere. I will stay wherever you feel happiest."

He nestled back to his side, curling up once again. "You could be in danger here. If anyone knew about us that shouldn't, they could... you could end up like this. Maybe Paris would be better."

"There is still risk back there. Montparnasse is still free. Though, he is likely smart enough to ditch any claim to the group."

Enjolras nodded. "Montparnasse has never been as cruel as the others." Another moment of silence. "Small wedding would be best - only with those we know."

"I was thinking on the beach. Just the Amis and your friends from here. I am not close to my family, Eponine might fly out."

"We'll see. If we stay here, we have to keep things secretive, especially if I continue working for the FBI." 

"That should be manageable."

"We'll get married as soon as you're able to stand and walk." He looked up at Grantaire.

"That sounds perfect to me my Apollo."

Enjolras lay there silently. He could feel himself in two parts - Enjolras, the chief, who knew what he had to do under any circumstances, which rules to break and what to adhere by. Then there was Mike, who seemed more human in terms of being more free flowing than Enjolras had ever been. This side wanted to stay with Grantaire, or perhaps run away back to France. Enjolras was his true side, but... he had to go back to Graceland to continue these projects. Once Bello and Odin were taken care of, then he could leave.

Grantaire forced his eyes open to meet Enjolras', noting the indecision on his face. "Apollo, no matter what name you choose to live under from this day forth I will be here beside you. Even if I have to go under my birth name. Honestly what parents call their child Rene?" He laughed softly.

He smiled at Grantaire's laugh. "I have a few more things I have to take care of before I can leave America, but then we can go back to France. Two cases and that's it."

"Enjolras. Are you sure you want to leave this life? Here you're in the action changing things on the go. I can paint anywhere. It doesn't have to be a decision made now. Take your time to make it."

"Yes, but, here... everything is a lie." He turned to look at Grantaire. "Everything I'm doing is a lie. I have to pretend to be a military officer, a body guard, one of the gang..."

"Sometimes a lie is needed to save others. Like you did to save me and the others back in France." He brought Enjolras' hand to his lips kissing the ring. "This is who you are. The man who pulled me onto a freezing cold bridge in the middle of the night to propose." He smiled.

You don't know the half of it he thought. However, he smiled back, closing his eyes. "... I have to go back tonight..." he muttered to himself.

"I thought you might. Can you stay till I fall asleep? If that's okay..."

"I'm in no rush to leave," he said as he held Grantaire closer. 

Grantaire cuddled back into him. "I love you."

“I love you too,” Enjolras replied.


End file.
